


Forbid

by allicya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicya/pseuds/allicya
Summary: Byun Baekhyun finally had the courage to ask Chen, his idol, to sing a duet song together with him. As they work together and spent more time with each other, Baekhyun no longer understands what is his true feeling for his idol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t own any of the songs I included in this story.

Baekhyun gathered all his courage and opened his KakaoTalk.

  
He scrolled on the contact list and clicked on a name. Manager Kim Minseok. The chat room was empty since he never had any conversation with the person. He slowly typed his words. He deleted it again. And he typed it again. After ten minutes of rethinking, he finally sent the text he already redrafted so many times.

  
_Hi there, Manager Kim. It's Byun Baekhyun here. I hope you guys are doing fine. Sorry to suddenly disturb you._

_I text you personally to ask, is there any opportunity for me to duet with Chen? I am just trying my luck here._

_No pressure, really. If Chen is willing to duet with me, I would love to have him for my next song. I composed it myself._

_Look forward to hear you soon. Have a nice day! ^^_

  
Baekhyun was so nervous to see the messages was all delivered and after ten minutes, it had already been read. He put his handphone on the table and laid on his couch, anxiety pressured on him with every passing moment. He already muted other notifications except from this Kim Minseok. Finally, after an hour of waiting, his handphone let out a sound of notification.

  
_Hi Baekhyun, is it okay for me to skip the formality and just call you by your name?_

_I already discussed with Jongdae._

_I mean, Chen._

_He said he want to hear the demo of your song first._

_Can we meet up?_

_Tomorrow at 10, I will send you the location._

_Thanks._

  
And with that Byun Baekhyun shouted his lungs out of disbelief.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was fidgeting so much, it was starting to get on Junmyeon's nerves. In his seven years living as Baekhyun's manager, Chen was the only person that managed to make Byun Baekhyun, a singer that was already in the industry for five years, nervous like he was about to make a marriage vow. They were sitting in a control room, inside a recording studio owned by Chen.

  
"You probably have more hype than him now. He didn't even win a bonsang last night. And you rejected today's interviews just to accomodate Chen's schedule? I can't believe you." Junmyeon sighed while he browsed his phone. "It should be him that is extremely nervous to meet you."

  
"Chen? Nervous to meet me? God, Myeon. How dare you disrespect Chen like that," Baekhyun glared at him. "He is the sole reason of my existence in the industry, every morning I pray that this day will happen," Baekhyun added, his face was dead serious.

  
True, initially he decided to just become a songwriter so that he could give some of his songs to Chen when Junmyeon discovered him singing a demo in the studio room and suggested him to be a singer instead. After a thorough thinking, he accepted the offer and now he was one of the top singer in the country. Baekhyun just won a bonsang award last night, which led him to have the bravery to text Kim Minseok.

  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Minseok came with a smile. He brought two cups of tea for both of them. Baekhyun and Junmyeon immediately stood up as a sign of respect.

  
"I hope tea is okay for both of you," Minseok said as he put the cups on the coffee table. "Sorry I can't greet you guys myself when you came just now. Hi, I'm Kim Minseok, Jongdae's manager. You can call me Minseok," he smiled again as he held out his hand.

  
"Kim Junmyeon, you can call me Junmyeon. Here is Baekhyun," Junmyeon reached for Minseok's hand. "We met a few times in award ceremonies but we never introduce ourselves formally. Sorry about that," Junmyeon added.

  
"It's okay, that's the way this industry works," Minseok replied as he held out his hand for Baekhyun too.

  
"Nice to meet you, Minseok. Thank you so much for giving me the chance to meet you," Baekhyun said, his hand grabbed on Minseok's tight.

  
"Thank you to you too. I read one of your interviews before that you want to have a duet with Jongdae. Can't believe you really meant it." Minseok gestured for them to sit down.

  
"He is obsess with Chen, if you must know. All of his fans know that his idol is Chen." Junmyeon said, as he patted Baekhyun's shoulder.

  
There was a soft knock on the door, which made Baekhyun suddenly freeze on his seat. The door opened and Jongdae entered with a flashing smile.

  
"Hello guys. Sorry I am late," Jongdae walked in and bowed down towards his guest. "You guys can call me Jongdae. Chen is just a stage name."

  
"Kim Junmyeon, Baekhyun's manager. Junmyeon for you," Junmyeon held out his hand and Jongdae was quick to reach it.

  
Baekhyun was mortified for a few seconds before Junmyeon nudged his arm. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Jongdae smiled at him and held out his hand. Baekhyun held Jongdae's lightly.

  
"Your hands are so cold. Is the temperature isn’t warm enough for you?" Jongdae asked out of concern. Baekhyun shook his head and immediately released Jongdae's hands.

  
Baekhyun's voice seriously went useless, and he was gaping at Jongdae without hiding it, to the point that Junmyeon wanted to leave and forget the fact that he managed someone called Byun Baekhyun. Jongdae always sat somewhere in his vicinity in award ceremonies and passed by him outside the waiting room's alley whenever they had to sing in the same event but this was the second time that Jongdae's attention was solely for him and Baekhyun still couldn't believe his luck in this life.

  
Jongdae just flashed another of his blinding smile, which Junmyeon understood now was seriously blinding for a normal person like him. Imagine the effect on a weak person like Baekhyun. And the effect on Baekhyun was still the same, just like the first time he saw that smile directed to him.

  
The first time was twelve years ago. When Baekhyun was still a nobody and just simply wanted to listen to Chen, his idol and his first crush and probably his crush for forever. A short event that was probably just a passing moment for Jongdae.

  
But that event changed Byun Baekhyun's life completely.

 

* * *

 

**Twelve years ago**

  
Baekhyun was standing outside of White Wave Art Center. Chen was supposed to perform his first solo concert there this afternoon. He waited there patiently, together with another 5000 Chen's fans who was now starting to enter the venue. And that was the problem, he didn't have any ticket. He didn't have enough money to buy the ticket for he was only a student with no income, so he planned to listen to Chen's resonating voice from outside the art center.

  
"If you want to go back, you are free to do so, Yeol. Most of the fans here are females too, I am sorry if you feel awkward," Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who was nearly freezing due to the weather. Chanyeol just shook his head, he loves music so much and even though they were two broke students, to be able to feel the excitement of probably had a glance and heard the voice of Chen's was too good to be passed. They waited there patiently, and they realized they were not alone. There were few more young fans who could not afford a ticket also gathered outside the center, just like them.

  
Chen, 15 years old, the same age as them, was a big name in their country. He started singing for an animation movie when he was 12 years old, and he started to gain popularity after that by singing for children's show. And when his voice started to form and mature through age, it formed beautifully. Chen kept on gaining new fans and started to collect more fans throughout their country, Baekhyun included. He became the youngest singer in their country to have his own solo concert and this concert was certainly full of fans from whole over the country.

  
"The concert already started, Yeol. I can hear it!" Baekhyun screamed happily.

  
"It's only a barely audible sound but I forgive you since you are his number one fanboy," Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun, his bestfriend were truly hopeless when it came to Chen.

  
"Ah, his voice is so beautiful in live performance, even when we can only hear it this much. Truly a wonderful singer." Chanyeol said as he closed his eyes to enjoy Chen's voice.

  
Baekhyun waved his Chen's fan eagerly, as he sang along together with Chen and the other fans inside the art center. The other fans that were waited outside also sang along and waved their fans and hand banners, as they imagined they were those people inside the center. The guards was kind enough to let them sit there, as long as they didn't cause any commotions to other people.

  
The concert ended after one hour and half. Fans started to leave the art center, when Baekhyun decided to stay since he was still high from listening to Chen's performance. Chanyeol left first since he suddenly had an inspiration for a song he currently composing after the concert ended. Chen always had an effect on people, and Baekhyun was proud of the fact.

  
Due to the freezing weather, Baekhyun decided to enter the reception area to gather some heat back to his body. There were still many fans gathered there, taking pictures with their merchandise and Chen's banner. Baekhyun was incredibly jealous of them since he could not buy any merchandise except Chen's album which already took most of his savings, so he opened the emergency exit's door and sit on the emergency staircase until he felt like returning back home.

  
An emergency door from a floor above him was opened but Baekhyun took no notice of it since he was still so cold and apparently hugging his knees gave him so much comfort and heat, he gave no attention to the person. The person stayed at his floor for a good five minutes before the person seemed to descend the staircase towards Baekhyun.

  
"Excuse me, are you unwell? Why are you sitting here?" The person asked, his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder.

  
Baekhyun was caught off guard by the voice, he immediately looked at the voice's owner. The voice that he could recognize even a mile away. His body went rigid and he could not react, his mouth was opened but no sound left from it.

  
Chen.

  
Looking youthful as ever, wore a black padded jacket and his hair was still wet due to sweat after the concert, Chen stood beside him with face full of concern. Up close like this, Chen looked just like any other normal teenager without his makeup and already messy hair.

  
But not for Baekhyun.

  
Chen looked like an angel in his eyes and his soul already halfway left his body.

  
"You need help?" Chen asked again, his hand still on Baekhyun's shoulder.

  
"I am...fine. Just...want some heat..." Baekhyun said, he immediately stood once his leg finally followed his brain's command.

  
And damn. Chen was probably had the same height as him, and their eyes leveled with each other. And that face was so beautiful up close, Baekhyun's brain just short circuited again.

  
"That's great then. Do you work here? I am sorry to disturb you, I just needed a place to retreat for a while after that overwhelming experience," Chen said. Baekhyun didn't reply him, he wanted to but he couldn't since he was still awestrucked. Chen looked at him again and finally gave him a smile.

  
The legendary blinding smile.

  
And Baekhyun received it, point-blank. Face to face.

  
"Excuse me then. They are probably searching for me already. Stay warm, okay?" Chen then removed his padded jacket and put it around Baekhyun’s body. He smiled at Baekhyun again before ascended the staircase.

  
Baekhyun was speechless by the gesture and only managed to watch Chen walked away. True then when people said that Chen had such a good personality, Chen was worrying a nobody like Baekhyun who sat there just because he was jealous of the other fans. He might didn’t manage to buy any merchandise, but he received padded jacket owned by Chen itself. He truly won in his life.

  
Baekhyun sat again on the staircase, still awestrucked, but now with a new life mission. He wanted to meet Chen again, to thank him and to serve Chen with all his might, for as long as he could.

 

And that was when he decided to write beautiful songs for Chen, his one and only muse.

 

 **Present time**  

  
Jongdae just finished listening to the demo that Baekhyun prepared for him from Baekhyun’s handphone. Baekhyun looked at him nervously, since Jongdae didn’t have any expressions in his face. Baekhyun worked for months to prepare the song, and this was also the first song that he wrote without Chanyeol’s help since he wanted it to be special for Jongdae. Chanyeol offered so many times whenever Baekhyun was stuck on something but he kept on declining the offer.

   
“Is it not good enough..” Baekhyun asked in a low voice, too nervous. Jongdae shook his head, he gave Baekhyun a smile.

   
Minseok and Junmyeon were waiting for them at the waiting room while Baekhyun and Jongdae listened to the demo at the control room. Jongdae preferred to work with Baekhyun only, since he might get biased opinions from Minseok and Junmyeon.

   
Jongdae removed his headphone, “This song is so nice, Baekhyun. The melodies are extremely fresh. Are you sure you want to sing it with me?” He asked, as he scooted his chair closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun blinked his eyes a few times while studying Jongdae’s face properly.

   
Did he seriously compliment my work, Baekhyun’s thought was wild in his head. This was actually the first time he created a song for a duet. And in his mindset, he wanted to sing it with Jongdae. Even the demo was sang by Baekhyun himself only, and he didn’t ask anyone else to sing with him since he wanted it to be Jongdae’s part only. Jongdae was famous for ballad songs while Baekhyun was famous for pop songs, so Baekhyun tried his best to find the middle point to combine their vocals together.

   
“You need to learn how to talk with me properly if you want to be my duet partner, you know,” Jongdae joked since Baekhyun still gave no response to him. Baekhyun covered his face with his hand as he realized what Jongdae meant.

   
“I am sorry, I still can’t believe you are in front of me,” Baekhyun replied. “But yes, I really want to sing it with you.”

  
“I am truly honoured Baekhyun, since I will be the first person to have a duet song with you and for that I really want to say thank you for taking me into your thoughts.” Jongdae said, his eyes were sincere.

   
“No problem, after all it is the biggest wish in my life to sing together with you.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and smiled. “I just hope you will not decline my offer, I tried my best to create a song that will suit you.”

   
“From this first listening, I admit I love the melody.” Jongdae said, and focused his eyes on the paper that contained the song’s lyrics that Baekhyun has provided.

 _It is my fault, fault, fault_  
_Choosing my previous love_  
_My heart is nearly dying_  
_And true, true, true this time_  
_I am choosing you_  
_To love me_  
_Hide this love_  
_Keep it until the end - Baekhyun_

 _Oh let this feeling_  
_Keep it only for me_  
_Only you should know_  
_Oh let this feeling_  
_Only you will know_  
_I am here for you - Chorus_

 _True, true, true for this time_  
_I am choosing you_  
_To love me_  
_Hide this love_  
_Keep it until the end - Chen_

 _I will forbid your heart_  
_Other than mine  
Only for the two of us - Baekhyun & Chen_

“You don’t like the lyrics…?” Baekhyun asked cautiously, his hands played with the hem of his shirt.

“Tell me about the lyrics. And what is the title that you proposed for this song?”

Baekhyun cleared his throat, “Forbid. The title is Forbid. It is about a song where the person told his lover that he forbids his lover to fall in love with another person. Possessive may be, but I believe this is normal in any relationships, where we always remind our lovers not to fall for other person whenever we talk or text.”

   
“Are you talking from experience?” Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun and Baekhyun went red.

   
“No, no. I meant, we always see it on drama. Or observe it from other people.” Baekhyun replied quickly, he didn’t know Jongdae was this witty.

   
“I think I get the overall meaning of the song. Possessive, yes. But there is nothing wrong with being cautious and remindful in this time where a third person can come anytime in a relationship.” Jongdae nodded. “How about the first three lines? I really love the words repetition here. It sounds like he is really at fault. But does that mean the current lover is not his first love?”

   
The interviewers always said that Chen was a very curious person and now Baekhyun understood why. Jongdae really wasn’t a person to just give and take. “Nothing too deep on that first three lines, I just want it to contrast with the feelings he has now with his current lover. That he truly wants his current lover, that he really, really loves his lover that he regretted to have another person before his current lover.” Baekhyun answered.

“I really love the repetitions, Baekhyun. Fault, fault, fault. True, true, true. You always do that in your songs.” Jongdae said which made Baekhyun looked at him in wonder.

  
“You listen to my songs? You seriously listen to my songs?” Baekhyun asked, still couldn’t believe what he just heard. Jongdae nodded with a grin. “Oh my God, I can’t believe it. My songs are nothing compared to your songs. Your songs are way better than mine, and your voice are much more beautiful than mine.” Baekhyun said as he kept on waving his hand nervously.

“You are the trend now, Baekhyun. People started to label my songs as oldies as if I am 70 years old instead of 27.” Jongdae laughed. “I tried to do another genre besides ballad too so I guess I can start with this song. But, I need to check on something before we proceed. Is it okay with you?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Anything. What is it?”

“I have done duets with so many artists and there is one crucial lesson I got from it. Voice chemistry is very important. I need to check our chemistry first. It’s hard for a duet song to succeed if there is no voice chemistry. You can imagine my voice while creating this voice but only when we listen how our voices blend together then we can decide whether this duet will proceed or not. This is such a good song, I don’t want it to flop.” Jongdae explained.

Jongdae was his senior and although Baekhyun might be useless in front of Jongdae, Baekhyun is an idol too and he was not a fool. What Jongdae said was true, they couldn’t take the collaboration lightly. Baekhyun was silent for a while as he thought about what Jongdae just said and finally nodded again. “Understood. How do we do that?”

“Let’s try to sing together. If the sound that came out is harmonious enough, we can proceed. We can ask opinions from Minseok and Junmyeon.” Jongdae said as he stood and walked towards the door.

He opened the door and waved at Minseok and Junmyeon who was chatting at the coach. “Can you guys help us out? Just want you guys to hear our singing.” The other two nodded and walked into the booth.

“Is the discussion went well? I have never bring Baekhyun to do a collaboration with other singer so I an quite nervous too.” Junmyeon said as he pulled two chairs for him and Minseok.

“Don’t worry, Myeon. We are going in a good direction.” Baekhyun said and smiled at his manager. “Do we start right now? Can I warm up my vocal first? I am still nervous and I don’t want to sound funny.” Baekhyun said as he scratched his head, embarrassed that he need to warm up when Jongdae was looking like he can sing a high pitch at any time.

“Take your time, Baekhyun. Warming up is important too,” Jongdae smiled. “Do you need warm water? Minseok can prepare it for you.” Jongdae asked but Baekhyun just shook his head.

“Give me five minutes to do some humming and we can proceed.” Baekhyun said. He looked around, tried to make himself comfortable.

“If you want to be my duet partner, you seriously need to just be yourself in front of me, Baekhyun,” Jongdae teased him. “Just do the warm up here, all three of us need to bond too.”

Baekhyun then started humming from lower pitch to higher pitch and Jongdae was impressed by Baekhyun’s vocal despite the unsteadiness which was probably because of his nervousness. He put on his headphone to listen to the demo again when he realized Junmyeon was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon while rested the headphone on his shoulder.

“You don’t need to warm up?” Junmyeon asked.

  
“I rarely do warm up actually. Habitual since my debut, probably.” Jongdae answered. Junmyeon nodded. “I love your songs too. They are like the school anthem,” Junmyeon smiled. Everyone around their ages grew up listening to Chen’s songs.

“Okay, I think I am good to sing,” Baekhyun said as he clapped his hands. He turned his body around to Jongdae but wasn’t ready to meet his eyes and Jongdae saw that. “We can’t sing without looking at each other in a duet, Baekhyun. Being comfortable with your partner is very important.” Jongdae snickered but he meant his words.

“I know, I am sorry.” Baekhyun finally looked at Jongdae. There was a shade of red in his cheeks but Jongdae didn’t mention it. “So, how do we do this?” Baekhyun asked.

“You are familiar with my songs?”

“I remember all the words in your songs.” Baekhyun replied quickly.

“Okay. Let’s start with my debut song. We’ll sing together. I’ll sing the chorus and once we have finished the chorus I’ll change into another random song and you just need to continue singing with me.” Jongdae said as he straightened his body and facing towards Baekhyun. “This is not a test or anything. I just want to know our compatibility so do it in ease. Ready?”

Baekhyun nodded. Finally. To be able to sing with Jongdae. His body suddenly pumped with excitement and he felt the high of happiness in him. Jongdae’s friendly stare was very helpful too, he started to relax and felt so much better.

Jongdae began with his debut song and Baekhyun joined him on the second line of the chorus. Their voices blended harmoniously, even Minseok and Junmyeon was surprised to listen to their harmonies.

Jongdae changed into another song effortlessly and Baekhyun was able to join in and continue their harmonies. True to his words, Baekhyun memorized the lyrics to Jongdae’s songs so it was easy for Jongdae to decide which song to sing. He chose the songs with different styles and ranges, and Baekhyun still able to blend together with him.

Jongdae suddenly sang Baekhyun’s song and although it made Baekhyun surprised, he was quick to recover and continue to sing together with him. Jongdae continued to sing a few more of Baekhyun’s songs before he added songs from famous singers into their now harmonious medley. He chose songs that charted well, which thankfully Baekhyun knew the lyrics too. Without himself knowing it, Baekhyun was now enjoying this session and kept singing-smiling at Jongdae while matching his vocal.

He finally understood what Jongdae tried to show him. A duet was not about trying to show the best vocals. It was about understanding your duet partner and completed their flaws. They probably didn’t know each other personally yet but they tried to bond with each other with music. Whenever Baekhyun sang in lower notes, Jongdae would sing in higher key. And when Baekhyun preferred to sing in higher key, Jongdae would take the lower key.

They finally stopped after what was probably the fifteenth chorus and Baekhyun was now smiling from ear to ear. Jongdae was smiling at him too, and they looked like they were in their own world. Finally the first barrier between them was broken. Only after Minseok and Junmyeon clapped their hands that they finally returned to the real world.

“Wow...That was beautiful.” Junmyeon said, still clapping his hands.

“We definitely need a duet from you two...You guys gained two fanboys already.” Minseok added.

Jongdae just laughed at them at looked back at Baekhyun. “So...How was it? Think you can handle the pressure to be my duet partner?”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip, tried his best to suppress his happiness. “Yes, now that I’ve tasted it, I really want this to happen.” Baekhyun answered honestly. “Then, will you be my first duet partner, Jongdae?”

 _Jongdae_. That was the first time Baekhyun called out his name and Jongdae thought for a while if his name really sounded that beautiful. He smiled and finally answered.

“I do.”

 

* * *

 

Jongdae had a performance later that night, and he was now inside Oh Studio, while Minseok was waiting for him in their van. Oh Sehun was Jongdae's favorite person to go when suits and fashion was involved, ever since they met seven years ago.

"You always look good in my clothes," Sehun said as he checked on Jongdae for the last time. Jongdae just stared on the mirror, Sehun did another good job as always.

"I will need you to create another suit for me, maybe."  
  
"What's the occassion? Any theme involved? You know I love those weird theme," Sehun replied, he too looked at Jongdae from the mirror.

"I am going to have a duet with Byun Baekhyun. There will be an MV for the song," Jongdae answered, he never kept any secret from Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun? The idol? Wow, are you going to be an idol too? Dance and all those stuffs?"

"Nah, just some slow rock infuse with ballad song. I have no intention to be an idol," Jongdae walked away from the mirror. He went to the accessories corner and observed all the jewelleries in front of him.

"Too bad then. I really want to create something that is not a suit for you."

"In a different lifetime maybe. What do you think about this earring? It's been a long time since I wear one," Jongdae hung an earring on his left ear and turned his body to Sehun, asking for an opinion.

"You hate those stuffs. What makes you suddenly want to wear one? You look sexy with earrings, you know my opinion regarding that."

"I saw Byun Baekhyun wearing earrings this morning, so I guess that's the trend now?" Jongdae asked, which Sehun just nodded knowingly. "I will go to the stadium now, tell Jongin not to be late. I will ask Minseok to transfer the payment for this suit after this," Jongdae hugged Sehun and walked for the door. That's what Sehun loved about Jongdae. They might be bestfriends, but Jongdae always paid for every single thread he took from Sehun.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae met again on the next day, since both of their schedules were so packed and they couldn't discuss longer than an hour. They met at Jongdae's studio again since it was the most discrete place for the time being. Jongdae was under his own agency, which he created himself after his previous agency didn't pay him enough which led to terrible lawsuits. At a young age of 20, he was already matured enough to fight back for his own good.

But the lawsuits was not easy and cheap, and it put a black chapter on Jongdae's career. It took him 3 years to finally had a comeback, and slowly, with the help of his loyal fans and friends, he managed to stand together again at the top charts.

But he admit that Byun Baekhyun was now the top idol in the country, his concert's tickets was sold out in less than five minutes, something that even Chen could not do. When Minseok told him Byun Baekhyun wanted to have a duet song with him, Jongdae was already 80% agreed with the idea.

"Can I put the song as the title track?" Baekhyun asked nervously. He told his team yesterday that Chen agreed for the duet, and they discussed until midnight on where to put the song in Baekhyun's next comeback.

"Mini album? Or full album?" Jongdae asked.

"Mini album. And I want to perform this song on music shows but if you disagree then I will just put it as the third track," Baekhyun answered honestly.

Okay, what? As the title track? That was totally unexpected. Jongdae thought to himself. "When do you plan to release this mini album?" Jongdae asked again. He looked at Minseok and gestured at his journal on his table which Minseok quickly took and gave it to him. Honestly, Jongdae had no plan for the incoming months except for private shows but he never took those small events for granted. It was as important as concert for Jongdae.

"Middle of April. I am suggesting 21 April from my company, to be exact." Baekhyun fiddled with his pen nervously as Jongdae turned his journal to the month of April. He saw small notes on certain dates here and there, and it made him more anxious.

"Okay, I am free for most of April except at certain dates but I will try to make it work," Jongdae replied, as he scanned his journal. Baekhyun sighed in relief, he really wanted the song to be the title track.

"It is already February now, right? Can we start recording by next week? It usually took me two weeks to finish editing the whole track so my February is easily full with that. We can start recording the MV in March, we can discuss the concept along the way. And by April, everything is nearly done." Baekhyun laid out his planning to Jongdae. If the song was really chosen as the title track, this would be the first time for both Baekhyun and Jongdae to perform a duet song as a title track. He had no idea before that it was very important to tally with each other's schedule.

Jongdae looked back at his journal again, as he mentally imagined his schedule from February until May. It was truly an honour to perform a title track together with Baekhyun, so he tried his best to accomodate Baekhyun's expectations from him. He nodded to himself, if he stop taking request from private events, he could make it to perform together with Baekhyun on music shows. Music shows. The most tiring but very satisfying moment in a comeback. He need to commit 100% in this, for the sake of Baekhyun.

After five minutes of a heavily pregnant silence which was full of everybody's thoughts, Jongdae finally looked up at Baekhyun and smiled. "Deal. Title track it is. Give me a copy of the demo and the lyrics. I will try my best to make the recording time as short as possible."

Baekhyun let out a long sigh and grabbed both of Jongdae's hands. "Thank you so much, Jongdae!"

 

* * *

 

They set the recording date for the song on February 12 which was the next Monday after that meeting. Jongdae already saved Baekhyun's number too so he no longer depended on Minseok whenever he had something to ask from Baekhyun. Jongdae tried to practice the song following the demo that Baekhyun gave him and he ended up singing in his own tune. Baekhyun already assured him that it was okay, they would try on how it would sound like when they starting to record the song later. Jongdae was eager for this duet, he already memorized the words to the song in only one day. It had been a while since his last duet too, and to sing in a genre outside his comfort zone always made Jongdae in an excited state.

Baekhyun was no different. He already finished recording the other five songs for his mini album and was in the editing stage. Baekhyun preferred to edit his own songs, together with Do Kyungsoo, a magnificent sound engineer that he met when he first joined the company as a trainee. Both of them started from below, Kyungsoo was just another assistant to another composer when he met Baekhyun the trainee. After befriended each other, they started to mix sounds from unused demo at random times before Baekhyun finally had the courage to submit his own songs to their producer.

Kyungsoo could swear with his life that their audio editing room was now full of happy vibes, ever since Baekhyun met Jongdae and now the room was full of unicorns and rainbows just because of Baekhyun alone since Jongdae agreed to sing the title track with him. He was happy for Baekhyun too, he knew that Jongdae was Baekhyun's ultimate muse.

“Finally I’ll be able to meet your Chen. The man that gives you life.” Kyungsoo said when Baekhyun told him about the latest arrangement.

“You must come. I need you there while recording.” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo pleadingly.

“As long as Chen is okay with me using his equipment then I guess everything is fine. I wish we can record the song here tho. Why do you want to keep this a secret even fron our colleagues?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I am afraid of people’s expectations. And I don’t want Jongdae to feel nervous because of it.” Baekhyun laid back on his seat. Every comeback, people would predict that he would break his own selling records. And that thought alone was scary for him but it pushed him to do his best nonetheless.

“You guys will be fine. A combination of two different sounds. Very interesting.” Kyungsoo reassured him.

It was not easy working with a new people but that was the challenge in the music industry itself. We couldn’t just work with the same circle. As introverted as he could be, Kyungsoo tried his best to work with other people too besides Baekhyun. And to finally see Baekhyun ventured out and even took the big leap to contact his own idol was inspiring enough for Kyungsoo.

“His studio is comfortable enough to work in?”

“Low light. The way you like it. Not as big as here. But very comfortable. Very homey, I must say.”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly. From Baekhyun’s words, Jongdae and Minseok was easy to talk with. Working outside of this studio was another challenge for him too.

“Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable later,” Baekhyun patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He opened the second track of his upcoming mini album and played the song.

“This song sounds very Byun Baekhyun-ish. I can’t say the same for Forbid.” Kyungsoo said.

“To tell you the truth, I too still didn’t understand Forbid 100%. I usually know what my songs are. Maybe because I made it with Chen in mind?” Baekhyun sighed.

“Then I am sure Chen will give life to the song.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun wake up early that day since they would start the recording this afternoon, which according to Baekhyun, was the time when his voice sounded the best. Kyungsoo was talking with both Jongdae and Minseok, and he was glad that they seems to start in a good direction.

Jongdae invited them to the control room and Kyungsoo looked around for the available equipment.

“I can work fine with this equipment, Jongdae. It didn’t differ much from our studio. I can touch everything right?” Kyungsoo asked for final confirmation.

“Yeah, Yixing is still in China too so he said we can just use the studio to the fullest. Make yourself at home, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae smiled at him.

After doing multiple sound check with the help of Minseok and Junmyeon in the live room, Kyungsoo nodded with satisfaction and gave Jongdae a thumbs up. “Awesome. Should we start now?” Jongdae asked, eyes looked for Baekhyun’s.

“Let’s do this.” Baekhyun said, more to himself rather than to Jongdae.

They entered the vocal booths together, both checking their mics and headphones. Kyungsoo gave them another thumbs up, a signal that all the equipment were working properly.

“Give him the cue whenever you are ready. It’s your part first,” Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun. “We can do this, let’s have some fun.”

After a minute of silent prayer, Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo his cue. Kyungsoo counted using fingers from three to one then started to play the recorded instrumental version of the song, with Minseok and Junmyeon silently watching from their seats behind Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun started wonderfully, as always. The first verse and the first chorus was his part, and he finished it perfectly. He looked at Jongdae as a form of encouragement seconds before the second verse.

Jongdae, true to what people called him as king of powerful voice, sang his part with full of emotions. Everyone in the recording studio was clearly in awe, even Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had to admit that Jongdae’s singing style was better than the demo sang by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun joined him on the second chorus, they continued to the bridge and finished off the last chorus strongly. Both of them looked at each other, eyes wondered if their first recording sounded okay. They both looked at Kyungsoo who gave them OK with his hand and gestured for them to come out.

“Wow, you guys. This can be the song of the year.” Junmyeon said when the duo entered the control room.

“How was it? I really think we can do better.” Jongdae ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t satisfied with that first recording.

“You’re seriously a wonderful singer. I can cut the second verse and use it straight away. Let me replay the recording just now.” Kyungsoo pressed the button and let the recording played.

“I’m not satisfy with the last part. I think we can do better adlibs there.” Jongdae commented once they finished listening to it.

“I want to do everything better than that. I should give your effort justice.” Baekhyun said, half determination and half embarrassment. He sounded like an amateur singer backing up for Chen in the recording and he didn’t like it. Jongdae truly already did his homework and practiced for the song and it showed by how prepared he sang in this first try. As a junior and the composer of the song, Baekhyun felt that he didn’t do justice to the song.

“Let’s revise where we can do some improvements. Any suggestions are welcome from you guys too.” Baekhyun sat beside Kyungsoo and gestured for the others to sit too.

They discussed and kept on recording for the whole day, and as they learned more about the song and the way their voices worked around each other, they finally came to the most satisfying version at night. Baekhyun kept playing the recordings that he liked the most and after he was sure that they had the best part in the best version, he finally clapped his hands and announced that the recording was over.

Minseok and Junmyeon shouted with relief, relief that it was over and relief that it only took them one day to record the song so they didn’t have to reschedule their artists’ time for another recording slot.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo was hugging each other as a form of gratitude. It was their first time working together and true to what most singers said about Jongdae, it was very easy to work with him since he was very prepared and ready to accept criticism and suggestions.

Baekhyun bowed down towards Jongdae while saying thank you but Jongdae was quick to stop him and opted to hug him instead. “Thank you to you too, Baekhyun. We made it in one day since we work on it together.” Jongdae said as he hugged Baekhyun tight.

“I still can’t believe that you wanted to have a duet with me and now all of a sudden we are done with the recording.” Baekhyun’s eyes were teary but he tried his best not to cry. “Let’s go have dinner together guys. I’ll pay as my sign of gratitude for such a smooth ride today.” He added once Jongdae released the hug.

Everyone shouted with happiness. True, it was such a long day. A day that gave hope for another day.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun just returned home after a whole day editing his songs for his new mini album. This time, the title track didn't require any dance so his schedule was less hectic since he didn't need to practice for any dance. The other song that he chose for his comeback week was also a soft pop song which he chose not to have any choreography involved. Let it match the concept that he chose this time for his album, soft pop.

He already finished editing Forbid and he sent the final version to Jongdae's email this afternoon but Jongdae still hadn't reply his email. He sat on his bed, anxious to know Jongdae's opinion of the final version. If Jongdae didn't approve it, he was ready to change it according to Jongdae's opinion. He looked at the clock, 10.30 pm. Is it appropriate to call Jongdae right now? He tapped the call button on Jongdae's name nervously. Three rings then the call was connected.

"Hello, Jongdae. Are you available to talk right now?" Baekhyun asked politely.

"Hi, Baekhyun. Yes, I have just reached home from an event," Jongdae replied, Baekhyun could hear the sound of kettle whistling on the background and the sound of Jongdae turned the stove off.

"You haven't eaten yet? The organizer didn't give you any food?" Baekhyun asked out of concern.

"They did. I just didn't have any appetite to eat there. Why did you call Baekhyun?" Jongdae asked.

"I sent you the final version of Forbid this afternoon. Not sure if you already listen to it so that's why I call." Baekhyun grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly.

"Baekhyun, I am so sorry! I haven't got the time to listen to it! Mind if I am listening right now? I have my iPad with me now."

"It's okay, you can listen to it anytime you are free." Baekhyun replied quickly. Jongdae must have a busy day and now he was adding more task on Jongdae.

"It's okay. Alright, I have just finished downloading it. Want to stay on the line? I don't mind the company." Baekhyun could imagine Jongdae's smile so he nodded, only to realize how stupid it was since Jongdae couldn't see it.

"Sure, I will wait here." Baekhyun hugged the pillow's tighter out of embarassment.

After three minutes and half, Jongdae finally talked with him again.

"Baekhyun?"

"I am here."

"That song is so beautiful. I don't remember singing like that. Did you alter my voice?" Jongdae asked jokingly. But seriously, the final version was so good.

"I did not! You are the one that sing beautifully! I combine your part with the instruments part easily, my part is the one that I had the most trouble with it!" Baekhyun nearly shrieked which made Jongdae laughed.

"This is beautiful, Baekhyun. Thank you for creating this song and let me sing it with you."

Baekhyun's face went red and he thanked God for creating voice call first before video call. "You created it with me, so thank you too."

They were silent for a while, but the silence were full of emotions. Baekhyun bit his nail before his brain finally reminded him something.

"About the MV, I have an idea of the MV's concept but I am not sure if you will like it. Do you want to listen to my idea?" Baekhyun asked. Junmyeon already told Yifan, a director that they always worked with to create MV's for their company. It was easy to work with Yifan since he let the artist to control their own MV, instead of relying on the director 100%.

"Sure, I am listening. If you don't mind listening to me sipping tea and eating biscuits." Jongdae joked.

"Poor you. Did you live alone?"

"Yes, my family prefer to live in my hometown. It's okay, I have been living alone for years, don't pity me. Okay, what's your idea?"

"Are you...okay with us looks like a couple in the MV...? Will your partner be okay with that...?" Baekhyun tried to test the water.

Jongdae was silent for few seconds and Baekhyun was quick to regret his opinion. He should had think thoroughly enough before telling Jongdae about his idea.

"Can I be frank with you, Baekhyun?"

"Go ahead." Baekhyun answered, he bit his nail again.

"I am a motae-solo."

It took Baekhyun a few seconds to digest what Jongdae just said before he shrieked. "No way! You? Chen? Chen that always sings love songs to the point that anyone can cry just by listening to your song? Your songs that always top the Valentines week? The one that appeared so gentleman in national TV? You? You never dated? That fashion designer? Oh Sehun? Isn't he is your partner?" Baekhyun didn't believe what he just listened. Jongdae must have been joking. Even Baekhyun had some time to date when he was still in school.

"I began early in my life, when do you think I have the time to date?" Jongdae just laughed while listening to Baekhyun's reaction. "Oh Sehun is my bestfriend, I harbor no feelings for him. I appreciate love as it is, Baekhyun. I don't really know how it feels like, but I am sure it is not how I feel for Bruno Mars." Jongdae laughed again.

Baekhyun was speechless. All this time he thought Jongdae must have had someone, specifically Oh Sehun, since his emotions flow beautifully whenever he sang. "You just scammed your fans with your voice and persona. Including me."

Jongdae snickered. "I am sorry to unintentionally scam you and the others." He stirred the teaspoon slowly. People always got surprised whenever he said he never dated anyone. "Do you want to make us a couple concept? Like, we are the couple in the MV instead of hiring actors?" Jongdae changed their conversation to the main topic.

"Ah, yes, well, no, not really. The lyrics are saying that we should keep silent of our love, right? I prefer if it is the two of us as the main characters there." Baekhyun now stood up, it was easy for him to get immersed in work. "The MV will start with me, walking out from my waiting room. You are sitting in your waiting room together with the makeup artists removing your makeup, the door is open. Our eyes will meet each other in the first chorus, and I will just pass your door and continue to walk into the stage." Bakehyun paused.

"Interesting. And then?"

"In the second verse you will walk out from your waiting room and walk into the stage too, but from a different entrance. But the stage was poorly lit since the performance was already over. During the bridge, we will sing while looking at each other from afar and it will continue to the last chorus, where we will be smiling towards each other. A staff then will check the stage since he can hear something from the stage. He will turn the lights on. And...poof! We are gone." Baekhyun finished explaining his idea. "What do you think about it, Jongdae?"

"I love it. That concept fits in with the lyrics perfectly. But is it okay for you? I mean, it will probably create questions among our fans and the general public?"

"The only way to get better is to challenge the boundary."

"That's a weird boundary you are challenging. I am not really a chart topper anymore you know. You should try that with other idols."

"I want to do it with you."

Baekhyun was firm in his answer and it made Jongdae went silence for a while. No time to turn back, Baekhyun thought to himself. The song is for Jongdae and Jongdae only.

"Okay, let's go with this concept. Just text me and Minseok when you already have the date to film the MV. Any specific clothes for the MV? I want my boyfriend as you called him that just now to prepare for me." Jongdae snickered.

"Don't mock me." Baekhyun's face went red again. "I will discuss with the MV director and then I will forward you the concept of the clothes. High probability it will be suits. You look nice in a suit."

"Flirting with me now that you know I have never dated?" Jongdae joked again.

"No! No way!" Baekhyun replied quickly, again silently thanking God for creating voice call before video call since his face was now super red.

Jongdae laughed heartily, Baekhyun's reactions were truly one of a kind. "I have already finished my biscuits and tea while listening to you Baekhyun and for that I thank you so much. I want to go for a quick shower and then go to bed, if you still want to accompany me, you can do so. I don't really mind." Jongdae smirked although Baekhyun couldn't see it.

And you tell me you never dated anyone when your personality is like this? Truly a wonder to this world, Baekhyun thought to himself.

"It's okay, Jongdae. I prefer to sleep too instead of making my phone bills higher this month."

Jongdae chuckled. "Good night, Baekhyun. Have a good rest."

"You too. Good night, Jongdae."

Baekhyun ended the call and dropped his body on the bed. It was nice to have someone to say good night to you, he thought again.

It must be nice to hear Jongdae saying good night to you every night, his inner conscience said.

And after few months of having trouble sleeping, Baekhyun was sound asleep that night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The MV filming was scheduled on the next two weeks, with Yifan and Baekhyun added more details on the MV concept. Jongdae already gave his green light to Baekhyun that he would agree to any of their ideas. They agreed with the suit concept, so that the MV would look elegant and sleek. Baekhyun rarely performed in suit, so Jongdae suggested to him to create one with Sehun too which Baekhyun agreed with the idea.

"Jongdae is not here yet, is it?" Baekhyun asked Sehun after introducing himself and Junmyeon to the tall fashion designer. He still couldn't believe that Jongdae had no romantic feelings for Sehun, Sehun himself could easily passed as a model.

Sehun gestured for the elegant couch on his studio to the other men. "He will arrive soon, he just likes to keep me waiting. Do you want anything? Coffee or tea?"

Baekhyun and Junmyeon shook their heads, they just had a heavy breakfast too. Baekhyun sat and opened his iPad and searched for the suit's style that he had in mind. Usually he would just wear sponsored clothes given by their agency but since Jongdae no longer wanted to receive sponsored clothes, he decided to be fair and created his own suits from his own money too.

He showed his iPad to Sehun, which Sehun scooted closer to take a look at the iPad. "I am planning to have this kind of suit for the MV. And I want to have another three suits for the music shows. Preferably distinguishable from each other." Baekhyun said.

Jongdae entered the office without a knock, resulting in all three heads to look at the door.

"Thank you for making yourself at home. Now sit down, we just getting started." Sehun patted the seat beside him. “Where’s Minseok?”

"Thank you for not waiting for me, I don't want to be a burden." Jongdae replied the sarcasm. "Minseok asked for a leave today since it’s just another meeting with you. So, where are you guys now?"

"I already show Sehun the suit that I wanted him to make, but I am not sure if you want the same kind of suit." Baekhyun replied.

"Baekhyun showed me a British style suit. He suits that style since his shoulders are quite broad. For you, I think we will just stick with Italian style since your body are so slim. Any specific details you wanted for the MV?" Sehun commented while observing the two artists.

"The more formal, the better. I want to show the pure love concept to the viewer." Baekhyun answered.

"All black will fit in the MV concept. How about for the music shows?" Sehun asked as he looked at Baekhyun.

"We will just stand in front of mic so the cameramen will be able to capture all the details in the suit. I want some distinct details for those suits. Buttons, cuff links, the pockets, the pleats. Make it unique." Baekhyun looked back at Sehun. Sehun was known as a designer that loved to challenge the normality and it could be seen in his smirk.

"How about you, Jongdae? You want a similar piece with Baekhyun with the exception of the suit style? Same colour, same details?"

"I want all black too for the MV. I want different details, and if possible same colour but with different tones. Did you already choose the color, Baekhyun?"

"Navy blue, deep red and dark grey checked suits. Those are what I have in mind." Baekhyun answered.

"I will pick lighter color for you then, Jongdae. Since you are a hue lighter than Baekhyun. That will create a contrast there." Sehun tapped his pencil on his blank notepad. "I already have Jongdae's measurement. I need to measure you too, Baekhyun. And then we will go pick the color and the fabric. I will rush on the suit for the MV first since you need that in two weeks time, right?"

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae nodded at Sehun. The MV will be shot at a small art theatre, the venue already been booked. They hoped that they could finish the shooting in just one day.

“Can I ask you to create shirts for me too? It’s for my second song that I will perform on the music shows.” Baekhyun asked politely. Oh Sehun was a very busy man. Only with Jongdae’s connection that it was possible to ask him to create their suits fast.

“Wow, I cannot believe there will come a day where Jongdae will bring me more customer. An idol in fact.” Jongdae elbowed Sehun on his arm. “Sure, I can make it on the same time I make those suits. You guys want shirts to wear together with the suits? I can give you guys discount for that.” Sehun gave them his sweetest smile.

“The sleekest suits and shirts you can create. I am in if you will give me that.” Jongdae answered.

“Me too. I don’t want to appear shabby performing besides Chen.” Baekhyun added.

Sehun gave them thumbs up and quickly sketched a suit on his notepad.

They further discussed the details of the clothes in Sehun’s studio. Junmyeon was needed at their agency so he left, promised that he would pick Baekhyun after he finished.

It took more than fifty rolls of fabrics to be unrolled and nearly two hours of discussing and more consultations before the three of them finally finished choosing all the fabrics for all of their clothes. It was easy to work with Sehun, and it was easy for Baekhyun to communicate with him too. He wasn’t arrogant, contrary to the face that he gave to the media.

“Come back in ten days for the MV clothes fitting. If we need any alterations, I will make it in three days.” Sehun gave them their receipts. “Any amount of deposits are appreciated. I have the number of Dispatch’s reporter in case you guys didn’t pay.”

Jongdae pulled his credit card and gave it to Sehun. “Just take whatever amount that is enough for the two of us.”

“Wait, no. I’ll pay for myself.” Baekhyun quickly held Jongdae’s hand.

“I’ll swipe 200 dollars here, you can pay that 100 dollars to Jongdae later.” Sehun managed to take the card. “Jongdae is a nice guy, don’t worry.”

“Give me your bank details later, I will transfer the money.” Baekhyun said.

“Later. You can pay 100 dollars on my behalf to Sehun later too. I am in no rush for money.” Jongdae smiled at him. “Where are you heading after this? Did you contact Junmyeon already?”

“I am planning to meet my creative art director to discuss about the album jacket and the overall photo shoots at the agency. But Junmyeon told me he is still in a meeting.” Baekhyun pouted.

“I can drop you there. I don’t have anything else to do today anyway.” Jongdae offered.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to trouble you with that.”

“Just go with him. If he stays here, he will slow down my work.” Sehun shouted from his position.

“You heard him. I am not wanted here.” Jongdae snickered as he threw a pen at Sehun which made Baekhyun laughed.

“Okay then, I will accept your offer.”

 

* * *

 

A week before the MV shooting, Jongdae came to the recording studio owned by Baekhyun’s agency to practice some more with Baekhyun. They needed to prepare for the music shows now to perform a solid duet in front of their fans. Minseok dropped him at the place since Jongdae told him that he would be fine going there alone. Jongdae was senior enough in the industry, he knew what to do in people’s place. He only brought Minseok together with him when he was meeting someone new.

Jongdae greeted the people in the recording studio, all of them already knew that he would sing with Baekhyun for the title track. A woman guided him to the control room, and knocked on his behalf.

“You can enter now, Mr Chen.”

“Thank you.” Jongdae bowed her head and opened the door.

He saw Baekhyun and Kyungsoo together with another person that he didn’t recognize in the control room, working on something. Baekhyun immediately stood up as he saw Jongdae and gestured him to sit on the couch.

“Welcome to our studio.” Baekhyun greeted him, that was the first time Jongdae went to the place.

“Nice to see you again, Jongdae. This is Chanyeol, I think you are familiar with his name? Our in-house composer.” Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol’s shoulder, he was wearing his headphones so he didn’t realize Jongdae was there.

Chanyeol immediately get up to his feet and held Jongdae’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Mr Chen! Finally I can meet you properly! I’m Park Chanyeol, you can call me Chanyeol!”

Jongdae held Chanyeol’s hands firmly too, he liked the enthusiasm in Chanyeol’s personality. “Just call me Jongdae. Nice to meet you.” Jongdae smiled at him.

“Glad that I’m able to meet you even for a minute. Chanyeol will accompany you and Baekhyun today since I have another recording session to help with.” Kyungsoo said apologetically.

“I see, it’s okay. We will catch up at another time.” Jongdae patted his shoulder.

“Chanyeol is a bit mouthful so please don’t mind his behavior.” Kyungsoo said as he gathered his belongings. “I’m at the recording studio downstairs in case they bully you. See you guys later!” Kyungsoo hugged Jongdae for one last time before he exited the room.

“What did you do to him? It’s hard for him to get close to people he barely knew.” Chanyeol laughed. He patted the seat that Kyungsoo sat before. “Come, I want to get to know you too.”

Baekhyun just smiled as he watched Chanyeol. Chanyeol that bear with his long time obsession with Chen, finally able to meet Chen himself.

“Jongdae, I have already had the finalized schedule for my comeback so I want to show it to you.” Baekhyun opened his iPad, so Jongdae sat closer to him.

“The comeback date is set on April 21, the MV will be released on 6pm as usual. I am planning to have a showcase that night on 8pm, and I need you there since I want to perform Forbid for the first time there.” Baekhyun explained as he looked at Jongdae.

That was the first time they sat so close together like that, Baekhyun was able to observe all those small details on Jongdae’s face. The slanted eyebrows, with one mole hidden under his left eyebrow, his sparkly eyes, the famous curled lips, the cute button nose and all the other moles at the side of his face. All those HD pictures from the fansites which once looked so perfect, wasn’t even an inch close to show how prettier Jongdae was in real life.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s voice disturbed his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Jongdae. Come again?” Baekhyun’s face went red, Chanyeol tried his best to maintain a straight face while working on his desktop as he noticed his best friend’s behavior.

“Where will the showcase be held?” Jongdae asked again.

“The Paradise Hotel. My agency already contacted the hotel and they said it is available for the showcase.” Baekhyun answered.

“Wow, that’s a huge place for a showcase.” Jongdae said, impressed.

“I just want to repay my fans back. The awards that I won was all because of their support.”

Jongdae nodded, he understood the feelings. “When will my slot with you in the showcase?”

“The last 15 minutes. There will be some interview sessions with the MC, and then we will close the event by singing Forbid. Are you okay with the interview tho? Just the usual stuffs. How does it feels to work with me and all those kind of questions. I will ask Minseok to screen the questions first.”

“I can handle the interview, don’t worry about that.” Jongdae smiled at him.

Baekhyun mentally slapped himself. Of course Jongdae could do the interview. Jongdae even went to the court and faced harder interviews during his lawsuits. This was nothing compared to that harsh time.

“How about the music shows? April 21 is Saturday, right? Which music shows you will participate?”

“We will start with M Countdown on April 26. And then Music Bank, Music Core and Inkigayo. For three weeks. Is that okay with you?” Baekhyun asked with concern. Usually he could do it for three weeks but since he brought Jongdae together in this, he worried that he might be demanding too much from Jongdae.

Jongdae unlocked his phone and opened his calendar. “I already asked Minseok to stop receiving any singing invitations after the first week of April, so I believe I can make it to all of them. Thirteen shows including the showcase, right?” Jongdae asked for confirmation.

“Yes, correct. And there will be a simple photoshoot after we finish filming the MV." Jongdae nodded as he typed all the information. "Thank you so much for joining me in this comeback, Jongdae. It means a lot to me.” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s arm as a sign of appreciation.

“Don’t worry, that’s my job as your duet partner. I should be there for you until the end of the promotion period. I guess I need to see Sehun again to make eight more sets of suit.” Jongdae snickered.

“I don’t intend to be a busybody, but why did you stop receiving sponsored items?” Baekhyun asked carefully.

“Because of the lawsuits. My previous agency said I received that kind of payment since some of my payments were used to pay for those items when it was clearly stated as sponsored items. I no longer want to be in debt with anyone after the incident. Better pay everything with my own money.” Jongdae smiled bitterly.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were silent as they listened to the answer. All of them were the same age, but clearly Jongdae already experienced life more compared to them.

"You will ask Sehun to make you another eight sets? Include me in. I don't really care about the style, as long as it matches with yours." Baekhyun finally said.

"Are you sure? I have never decide clothes for other artist tho." Jongdae asked, his face was serious.

"Don't worry, Jongdae. Baekhyun grew up copying your fashion style, he basically just wanted to wear the same thing with you." Chanyeol answered. Baekhyun smacked his arm hard but Jongdae just laughed.

"You won the best dressed award almost every year with Sehun. Of course I trust your choices." Baekhyun answered in his defense.

"Pick another four colors. I will decide the other four. You don't really care about the style, right?" Jongdae looked at Baekhyun.

"Yes, I rarely decide my own fashion anyway. Let's go for white, dark green. What else? Cream and light pink? That color can represent romantic very well." Baekhyun answered while Jongdae typed in his reminder.

"Got it. I will add another black suits with different styles. Sehun loves challenging himself with the details." Jongdae smirked, he could already imagine Sehun shouting at him later.

"Let's start with the training then. We have thirteen confirmed performances to attend." Baekhyun smiled nervously. "Chanyeol will be our judge, so let's do it."

Jongdae nodded, "Any time, I'm ready."

 

* * *

 

 

True, Sehun shouted in Jongdae's face when he told him that he wanted another 16 set of suits, which was due to be done within the span of a month since it was already March.

"You think I live to create suits for you and Baekhyun only?" Sehun complained as he pinched his forehead. In his mind he already imagined what type of suits he could create for the duo.

Jongdae crossed his legs and laughed at Sehun. He knew Sehun complained a lot but the guy did his work marvelously. No one knew how his brain worked, his creativity was limitless. Just give him a roll of fabric, he could create tens of different clothes with the same fabric.

"I did ask you to create a suit in 24 hours notice and you finished it in 6 hours only." Jongdae munched on his energy bar.

"You are crazy, that's why. And I am going crazy because I work with you. Why Baekhyun didn't wear sponsored clothes anyway? This is the first time I work for him and he already ordered freaking 12 suits from me." Sehun nagged, he opened his textile swatch book. To pick another eight different colors was a very challenging task to do.

"I am not sure too. Maybe he feels guilty that I am wearing clothes that I paid myself? I don't know. I already told him that I don't mind if he wear those sponsored items. Or maybe he lowkey loves your tailoring." Jongdae smirked at Sehun.

"He is whipped for you, not me. You should look at the way he looked at you." Sehun smirked back at Jongdae and Jongdae's eyes went big. "You are extremely oblivious around other people, I seriously don't know what to do with you." Sehun teased him again. "Every word you said he just agreed easily like that was the truest lesson sent from God. Even Jongin isn't that whipped for me."

"I am sorry that I happened to be his idol so that's why he behaves like that?" Jongdae fought back Sehun's words.

"Seriously, Jongdae. I don't blame you for having some trust issues, life is hard on you after all." Sehun pulled a few fabric swatches. "But I know what I see. I don't know if Baekhyun himself know how he looked at you." Jongdae already rolled his eyes, he didn't believe a word that Sehun said. He liked Baekhyun as a fellow artist, and he was sure Baekhyun only liked him the same way as he felt, just as another singer.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was getting more stressful as his comeback's date getting closer. He needed to practice four songs for the showcase later, two of the songs required him to dance. The choreography was simple, but it still took a lot of Baekhyun's time. Chanyeol often checked on Baekhyun, in case his best friend was too burnt out from the preparation. Baekhyun was the type to easily get lost in work.

At their recording studio, Baekhyun always accidentally slept while practicing for his songs, and that made both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo worried. "Go sleep properly at home, Baek. When was the last time you sleep for eight hours?" Chanyeol nagged on him.

"Don't worry too much about your songs, Baek. We already did our best this time." Kyungsoo added when Baekhyun didn't give any answer. Chanyeol threw a bottle of juice at Baekhyun's direction.

"Drink it. You look like you lost some weight." Chanyeol said.

"What are you so nervous about? Want to talk about it?" Kyungsoo nudged on Baekhyun's arm.

"I brought Jongdae together in this comeback. I am starting to regret it. What if the song flop? That will give a bad name on Jongdae."

"Crazy. That song is seriously a bop. Even I didn't expect you can create it alone." Chanyeol replied.

"I agree with Chanyeol. You guys gave justice to the song. And it is a song that is easily relatable to the public. The general public will love it." Kyungsoo added.

"The aunties love Chen, you know. You will get support from the aunties too plus your own fans." Chanyeol said, Baekhyun raised his eyebrow.

"Jongdae always sang OST for drama and movie so his name is extremely powerful with the women in this country, no matter yound and old, you know that too." Chanyeol answered Baekhyun's curiousity.

Chanyeol understood Baekhyun's anxiety for the upcoming comeback. There were so many first times in this comeback. First time creating a song alone, and a title track in fact. First time performing in a duo, as a title track too. First time singing with a singer that Baekhyun adore for nearly 15 years. He truly respected Baekhyun for finally making his own dream came true, and he would make sure that Baekhyun would never give up halfway.

 

* * *

 

The day of the MV filming finally came, and Baekhyun was so nervous to the point that he didn't have enough sleep on the previous night. He already arrived at the art theatre in early morning when the skies were still dark. Yifan and his crew was already there, in the middle of setting up the equipment. Jongdae arrived half an hour later, together with Minseok and another tall guy who pushed a clothes rack trolley. That was probably his suit together with Jongdae, Sehun did some alteration to their suits when they went for a fitting session a few days before and Jongdae promised to bring it together on the filming day.

"You guys are here, I will show you guys the waiting room." Baekhyun greeted them once Jongdae noticed him.

"Thank you, Baekhyun. By the way, this is Kai, my makeup artist slash stylist. Or do you want him to call you Jongin?" Jongdae looked at the tall guy.

"Jongin." Jongin smiled and offered his hand which Baekhyun gladly accepted.

"You are the famous makeup artist, Kai! Just call me Baekhyun." He remembered his own make up artist talked about Kai, one of the most sought after make up artist in the country.

Baekhyun led them to the waiting room and they entered the room with the door labeled with CHEN hugely in white paper.

"I need to greet the director first. Do you know where he is? By the way, that's your suit. Sehun is 100% sure it fits you perfectly or you can call him and he will come here himself to fix it." Jongdae smiled, Jongin pulled a suit from the rack and handed it to Baekhyun.

"I will introduce you guys to Yifan. Let me hand this to Junmyeon first." Baekhyun said.

They met Yifan and immediately held a brief meeting regarding the filming. The whole concept was simple enough, and there weren't many scenes involved so they expected the filming to finish in just one day. Yifan gave them three hours to change their clothes and to do the makeup while he finished setting up his camera and lighting.

"Damn Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin. You guys made me look like someone else." Jongdae examined himself in front of the mirror once Jongin asked him to stand up.

Jongin just smiled at him, he sprayed Jongdae's hair for the final touch. "I am done. Don't you dare to eat anything until the shooting is over." Jongin warned him.

Baekhyun suddenly entered their waiting room but immediately went rigid when he saw Jongdae. Minseok and Jongin smirked as they saw Baekhyun's reaction but Jongdae himself was oblivious enough to study the situation. "Are you looking for Jongdae, Baekhyun? He might have change into Chen now." Minseok joked, managed to unfreeze Baekhyun.

"I...Yes. Yes. Yifan said we can start shooting now if you are ready." Baekhyun replied shyly, his eyes didn't meet Jongdae's. "You look wonderful, Jongdae. I like it." Baekhyun added.

The truth was Jongdae too was stunned to see Baekhyun but he managed to control himself quickly. The fifteen years in the industry managed to teach him to regain composure quickly despite whatever happened. Baekhyun looked so sleek, different from the boyish look that he always spotted Baekhyun in, whether in real life or in media.

"You look nice too, Baekhyun." Jongdae replied, short.

"Oh Sehun's magic. Let's go. Yifan is waiting. We will have an hour for photoshoot and then we will start with the filming." Baekhyun said. Jongdae nodded and Baekhyun guided them to the where Yifan was waiting. His heart was beating wildly and he didn't know was it because of the filming or because of something else.

True, they finished shooting on 9 pm. It was quite exhausting but very satisfying too. It gave both Baekhyun and Jongdae the feels for their upcoming performance later. The MV truly gave life to the song.

"Jongdae!" Baekhyun called out after he finished thanking all the staffs.

"Baekhyun! I am here!" Jongdae shouted from his position.

Baekhyun ran towards him and smiled. "I want to treat the staffs for dinner. Your team is invited too. Let's go."

"Seriously?" Jongdae asked, his stomach was suffering too since he could not eat much, just to maintain his makeup.

"Yes, just follow me and Junmyeon from behind. I know a place with good ribs and meat."

 

* * *

 

The date was now April 1st, and Baekhyun's official Twitter, Instagram and Facebook accounts dropped the first teaser image from the mini album at 6pm. It was a picture of Baekhyun in a black suit, the one that he used in the MV.

Byun Baekhyun. Forbid, the fourth mini album, 21 April 20XX.

Baekhyun also posted it in his personal Instagram, baekhyunbyun. The response from his fans was very positive. All of them eagerly shared the post and speculated so many things from that one simple picture.

Baekhyun was so nervous, he immediately called Jongdae. Why he chose Jongdae was something that he didn't understand too.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae answered on the third ring.

“Jongdae, where are you? I’m freaking out now.” Baekhyun said nervously.

“Whoa, slow down. I’m at home now. Where are you? Should I ask Minseok to call Junmyeon?” Jongdae immediately put the phone on speaker mode and rushed to text Minseok. Baekhyun sounded so troubled.

“No, I’m fine but I’m not. My first teaser had just been posted and I’m freaking out now.” Baekhyun answered. Jongdae let out a sigh of relief, he turned off the speaker mode and put the phone back on his ear. “Can we meet somewhere? The others are busy and I don’t want to stay at the agency due to this anxiety. Or are you busy? I’m sorry I didn’t even ask just now if you are busy or not.” Baekhyun added.

“I’ll text you my address. We can meet here if that’s okay with you.” Jongdae answered. He was not in the mood to go outside now but he surely could entertain Baekhyun.

“Sure? I mean I’m sure. I’ll get ready in a few minutes!” Baekhyun replied excitedly.

“The passcode to the main door is my debut date. Six digits. If you are truly my fan, you will know the answers.” Jongdae smirked and Baekhyun could almost imagine it.

“Easy peasy!” Baekhyun shouted.

Jongdae lived in a rich neighborhood, it showed from the quiet and classy environment as Baekhyun drove around the area. Jongdae’s house wasn’t too big, a two storey bungalow, with a very nice ambience. He texted Jongdae that he was already outside and the automatic gate opened.

Baekhyun parked his car beside Jongdae’s. He wore a black mask, just in case someone noticed him although he was sure no one did actually noticed him because of the high wall. He entered the passcode and the door was unlocked.

Baekhyun walked into the house and was greeted with the smell of cooked rice. He glanced around, and decided to walk into what he thought where kitchen was situated. He saw Jongdae at the kitchen island, busy stirring a ladle in a pot.

Jongdae looked at the wall clock. 7pm. “Up for an early dinner? I am craving for braised beef. I’m a great cook, don’t worry.” Jongdae joked, he gestured at the dining chair, asking Baekhyun to sit there.

Jongdae was wearing a white tshirt and a black jogger, totally different from what Baekhyun usually saw him wearing during their meetings. Very domestic.

“I haven’t eaten anything after breakfast. I am too nervous. Did you see the teaser picture? Thank God for Oh Sehun. He saved me by creating that suit.” Baekhyun said as he approached Jongdae.

“Ah, about that. I just realized that I didn’t follow you in any social media. I am so sorry about that, Baekhyun.” Jongdae gave him an apologetic face. “Following you right now will make the fans wonder about it, you know how speculative they can be. Can I just follow you after the album has been released?”

Baekhyun laughed, “No problem, I understand. You aren’t that active in social media too.” Baekhyun looked inside the pot and saw all the meats inside. He was impressed, he could never cook as well as that.

“But, yeah. You looked good in that teaser. Usually you pulled that sexy pose in your picture. This time you have that extremely secretive look in your eyes. Straight into the lense. I like that.” Jongdae smiled at him. Baekhyun’s face was starting to get red due to the compliment so he just continued to look inside the pot since he couldn’t look at Jongdae now. “You want to taste it?” Jongdae asked, he thought Baekhyun was so interested with the braised beef.

“It’s okay, I’m sure it will taste fine.” Baekhyun finally looked at Jongdae. “For how long already you live alone here? Don’t you get scared? Such a big house too.” Baekhyun turned his body and observed the house.

“Around five years ago? I rented a condominium before, but I guess I miss the grass so I bought this house. I love it, the neighborhood is quiet most of the time. Those guys, Minseok, Sehun and Jongin come here too occasionally so I don’t really feel bad living here alone.” Jongdae turned off the stove when the beef was ready. “You live in a condominium?” He asked Baekhyun.

“Yeah, I lived with Chanyeol before but he moved out so I bought a condominium and live alone. But I rarely stay in the house, I spent my time mostly at the studio. The house just feels like a place to shower and sleep.” Baekhyun answered him honestly, while helping to set the dining table.

Jongdae smiled when he listened to that. He understood that feelings, when everything was all about work. “The house is not home enough for you yet, I guess.” He scooped rice into two bowls and passed it to Baekhyun.

“Is this house home enough for you?” Baekhyun asked back, he put the bowls on the table.

“Home is still where my parents is but I guess, yes. This is home enough for me. Something still feels lacking but then we human rarely feels enough.” Jongdae put the hot pot in the middle of the table. “Let’s eat.” Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun.

They continued talking about various things; the TV shows that Jongdae watched every night, Baekhyun’s dream of adopting a dog and which breed was their favorite. It was nice talking about something other than work with Jongdae and Baekhyun definitely felt a lot better now that he forgot about the anxiousness that he felt earlier. Baekhyun was smiling a lot, he felt like he finally could be himself after months of being pressured to deliver a better content from his agency. Jongdae was truly his happy pill. Jongdae and Chen, both.

Baekhyun volunteered to do the dishes since Jongdae already cooked the dinner. He was singing to himself at the sink while Jongdae cleaned the dining table.

“Want to go for a drive? With your car, of course. I’m too lazy to drive.” Jongdae smirked, but his suggestion was serious.

“I- You sure? I don’t want to take too much of your time tonight.” Baekhyun answered shyly.

“We will never have the time to do this when the promotion period start later so let’s go.” Jongdae hooked his arm with Baekhyun’s and led them outside the house after taking the gate’s remote key. Baekhyun just laughed and shook his head while unlocking his car.

Baekhyun drove aimlessly, enjoying Jongdae’s company beside him. He saw Jongdae struggled to sync his phone with the car audio so he gave his phone to Jongdae.

“Just use my phone, the password is your birthday. You can use my Melon’s account. My playlist is full with your songs anyway.”

“Boring. You should listen to English songs. Bruno Mars is my savior.” Jongdae took the phone and unlocked it. “But I don’t put his birthday as my password and I certainly don’t put his picture as my wallpaper! Speak honestly, Byun Baekhyun! Are you my stalker? Why did you put this picture of me in this freaking mesh shirt that I have to wear because I lost a bet with that freaking Oh Sehun as your wallpaper?! Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!” Jongdae shrieked so loud as he smacked Baekhyun’s arm hard repetitively, to the point that Baekhyun could no longer held his laughter and bursted out laughing so loud. He seriously didn’t expect Jongdae would be so shy just because of one picture.

Baekhyun pulled the car to the side of the road since he couldn’t stop laughing and crying with tears now. “Freaking Oh Sehun!” Jongdae continued to curse his best friend as he slapped Baekhyun’s phone on Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun took the phone while wiping his tears with the other hand. He calmed himself from his laughters before unlocking his phone. “What do you want to listen again? Bruno Mars? Let me play his songs.” Baekhyun selected Bruno Mars and Just The Way You Are was playing from the audio.

“Look, Jongdae. I am not lying when I said you are my idol for as long as you have become a singer, you know.” Baekhyun turned his body to look at Jongdae. Jongdae just looked back at him while hiding his lower face with his palm.

“I have never had a proper conversation with you about this, but yes. I’m one of your biggest fan. I’m the person that cut your pictures from the magazine and glued it properly in my notebook. I fought with my brother for the TV remote just so that I can watch your performance. My life revolves around you, still do. Heck, you revolve more now that you are my duet partner and I’m proud to have this picture as my wallpaper,” Baekhyun paused as Jongdae tried to smack his arm again. Baekhyun caught it this time and held it properly. “Maybe I’m borderline fanatic but seriously, thank you for coming to my life.”

Baekhyun’s confession was something that Jongdae heard often during fansigns and read often from fan letters, but something in the way Baekhyun said it stirred his heart and he was deeply touched to hear it.

“I am not that famous anymore, you know...” Jongdae started.

“Doesn’t matter. As long as you still sing and perform, I will support you with everything I have.” Baekhyun cut him quickly. “I admit that I’m afraid for your reputation too by inviting you for this duet and it haunts me every time. But just now I understand, as a fan and a duet partner, I should trust you just like how I trusted you all this time. And I must trust myself more, for I will be your support system just like how I always did all this time. I want to believe that we will do just fine, together.”

Jongdae looked at their joined hands. Usually it was him that assured the fans that they would do fine in whatever they were doing in their lives. To hear it from somebody else sure felt a thousand times much better.

“Thank you for being such a loyal fan, Baekhyun. I’ll try my best this time too so please take care of me until the end.” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand tightly.

And Baekhyun never felt the anxiousness of bringing Jongdae down with him anymore.

Because he believed that they will make it, together.

 

* * *

 

The comeback was approaching fast, and everyone was busy preparing for it. The tracklist dropped a week before the big date, with a few details on the track was released to the media.

“The title track is a duet song with a very big name, which will only be revealed once the album has been released. The MV will be released at the same time with the album release. Please anticipate the comeback.” Sehun read an excerpt from the article that had just been released on the early morning. “Ask Baekhyun to tag me in his social media later. I didn’t work as a slave for you two midgets just to be ignored like this.” He put his iPad on the table and laid on the couch.

“Thank me once you receive more orders after this comeback. I hate to say it but you really did a good job.” Jongdae said as he examined all of the finished suits.

“He is a very handsome man, Dae. How can you harbor no feelings for him?” Sehun looked at Jongdae.

“We are a duet partner, okay? Not some high hormones teenagers.” Jongdae just shrugged him off. “Here, the invitation to the showcase. If you feel like coming.” Jongdae handed him an envelope.

“Sitting together with the fangirls? I think I need to pass.” Jongdae gave him a weird look. “I’m joking, please, don’t get offended. Jongin is good enough for you, right? I can’t help with the styling, I’m already lagging behind some of my projects so I need to catchup on that. Thanks for inviting tho.” Sehun kept the invitation card inside his notebook.

“I’m taking him with me for a month, so don’t complain.” Jongdae smirked. Sehun just rolled his eyes but he knew, it would be hard for them to hangout once the promotion period started.

“Do I need to dye my hair?” Jongdae asked. Sehun shook his head.

“You look the best in black hair. Even Baekhyun just go for the black hair, right? It fits the secretive concept.”

“I have never say this out loud but it feels like it’s my comeback too somehow.” Jongdae sighed. Sehun just smiled at his best friend.

“You are the type to do your best so of course you can think of it as your comeback too. But yeah? Any plan for comeback soon?”

“I want to see how the public views my image from this duet song first. I’m aiming for a tour next year so maybe one comeback this year.” Jongdae laid his back on the wall. He only had one comeback last year, with one repackaged. But he also sang five OST and all of them were very successful.

“I’m here if you need new clothes for your comeback later. 10% discount.”

 

* * *

 

April 21 finally came, after so many practices and sleepless night. Baekhyun was already at the Paradise Hotel since early morning, for the rehearsal of his showcase. Jongdae and his small team consisted of Minseok and Jongin arrived at 10 am.

“There is a room for you guys to get ready later.” Junmyeon handed Minseok a keycard. “The showcase will be held at the convention center at the south wing. Go there straight after you guys have settle in your belongings. We will start the full rehearsal an hour from now.”

“Jongdae can go there immediately. Me and Jongin will handle these items.” Minseok took the keycard. He knew Jongdae didn’t like people to wait for him.

“Really? We can go there right now then. Baekhyun and the others are already there.” Jongdae nodded and Junmyeon led the way.

The convention center was huge, it could easily accommodate 3000 people in one time. Jongdae might be a senior in the industry, but every time he saw the venue where he would perform, the adrenaline rush would kick in his system actively.

“Jongdae, I’m sure you know Jinki. He will be our MC for tonight.” Junmyeon waved his hand at a guy stood in the middle of the hall, so focused in his cue card.

“Jinki!!!” Jongdae ran towards the guy who finally looked up and smiled brightly at Jongdae.

“Jongdae! You, bad guy! You didn’t tell me a thing about this duet!” Jinki immediately hugged Jongdae. They were so noisy, Baekhyun who was in the middle of a discussion with his choreographer at the corner of the hall had to stop to look at the other two guys.

And he was certainly not jealous with how close Jongdae and Jinki were. Certainly.

They started the rehearsal at 11 am sharp. It went smoothly, with not much problems and errors. Baekhyun and Jongdae’s part was planned thoroughly too, and the fact that they would finally sing the song in front of the public was absolutely exhilarating. The showcase would be aired live on the internet too so it was important to have tiny to zero error at all.

“Thank you so much for your hard work all this time. I hope tonight will go as perfect as we have already planned.” Baekhyun started once everyone gathered on the stage. “6pm will come soon so I need to hide as soon as possible.” The staffs laughed to hear his joke. “Please eat heartily before the event start and if you have any problems please tell our director immediately. I thank you once again for everything and please don’t forget to stream my new album.” Baekhyun ended his quick speech.

All of them went for lunch that was already provided by the hotel, but Baekhyun could not eat much due to his nervousness. He approached Jongdae who was already finished eating.

“Can I stay in the same room with you or would it be too crowded? I will bring my makeup artist only, promise.” Baekhyun knelt beside Jongdae.

“Why? Is there anything we need to discuss?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, concerned.

“No. I just think it will be better to be in the same room with you. Your presence is comforting enough.” Baekhyun smiled weakly.

“I don’t remember pampering you to this extent but yes, you can join me in the room. The suite is big enough.” Jongdae replied with a smile.

True, Baekhyun came into Jongdae’s suite with only his makeup artist, Luhan and his clothes rack.

“Text me if you need anything. I need to check on the preparation too.” Jummyeon said before leaving the room after helping with the rack.

Baekhyun nodded and started to pick his clothes.

After hours of styling and doing their makeup, Baekhyun and Jongdae was ready. All that was left was to wear their jackets, but that could wait since they needed to wear their equipments in the backstage later.

“Half an hour left before 6 pm, Baekhyun. All the best!” Minseok patted Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I need to help Jongin and Luhan bringing their stuffs to the backstage so we will get going first. You guys staying here or what?”

“Can we stay here first? I’m not ready to go yet.” Baekhyun pleaded to Jongdae. Jongdae, who was now sitting on the bed, just smiled and nodded.

“We will go together later. Thank you guys.” Baekhyun stood and helped to hold the door for the three men.

“God! I’m so nervous!” Baekhyun approached Jongdae once he closed the door and held Jongdae’s palm since his own palm was very cold. “Thank God you are so warm.” He sat beside Jongdae and laid his head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“You are very touchy now, I must say.” Jongdae scrolled his phone using his other hand.

“Not as touchy as you and Jinki.” Baekhyun pouted.

“I’m sorry but I’m only touchy with the person I’m comfortable with.” Jongdae defended.

“Me too. And you are very comfortable so stop complaining.”

Jongdae laughed. “Don’t get too comfortable or you will ruin your hair. Luhan already set it nicely.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply anything but instead he laced his fingers together with Jongdae’s. The other guy didn’t protest so he closed his eyes, he could almost listen to his own heart beating fast.

Which he told himself was his nervousness due to his album and not anything else.

“Give me your phone.” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow but gave his phone to Jongdae anyway. Jongdae tapped on the camera and turned on the front camera. Baekhyun, albeit being surprised, was quick to give his best smile when Jongdae straightened his arm and tapped the capture button.

They immediately looked at the captured picture, it turned out nicely. Both of them were so good looking.

“I’m giving you a new wallpaper.” Jongdae tapped on Baekhyun’s phone, smiled happily when he saw Baekhyun’s new wallpaper. Baekhyun just closed his eyes again, could not believe what Jongdae just done but he liked it anyway.

“Five more minutes, Baekhyun! Are you seriously saving your voice for tonight? Let me open your Melon for you.” Jongdae said excitedly.

Baekhyun just gripped Jongdae’s fingers tighter and continued to close his eyes.

“I will screenshot the song and post it in your Instagram if you didn’t say a word, Baekhyun.” Jongdae glanced at his shoulder to look at the other man.

“Just do whatever you want, I can’t even think straight now.” Baekhyun finally said. He was not lying, there were so many things going on in his head and in his heart.

The clock changed to 6pm and Jongdae immediately refreshed Baekhyun’s Melon profile. “Oh my God! It’s there! My name is there too!” Jongdae shrieked. He played Forbid and immediately captured the screenshot.

Baekhyun opened his eyes to see what Jongdae was doing. Jongdae was certainly in a struggle to do everything in one hand but he didn’t complain or pull his hand and Baekhyun had no intention to let go of Jongdae’s hand too so Baekhyun just continued to hold Jongdae’s hand.

“Hashtag FORBID, hashtag BYUNBAEKHYUN, hashtag CHEN. What else?” Jongdae asked while typing on Baekhyun’s Instagram.

“Hashtag BAEKCHEN.” Baekhyun replied.

“Baekchen?” Jongdae asked.

“Our name combined together. Let’s put it too.”

Jongdae thought for a while before finally continued typing. “Hashtag BAEKCHEN. Okay, posted!” Jongdae shouted happily.

“Do it in your Instagram too and start following me now!” Baekhyun complained.

“Geez, fine. I need to do a special post for Sehun too. Ah! I haven’t watch the MV! When you send me the file, I was too busy with something else. Want to watch it together?” Jongdae suggested.

“No. Watch it later. It’s embarrassing.”

“What kind of embarrassing?”

“Me. I’m an embarrassment.” Jongdae just laughed at Baekhyun’s words.

They stayed like that for nearly fifteen minutes with Baekhyun’s new album as the background music before a knock on the door could be heard, forcing Baekhyun to open it.

“Let’s go. Everyone is ready.” Junmyeon announced.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The showcase went well, and to officially introduce Jongdae as his duet partner was more nerve wrecking than Baekhyun originally thought. There were so many his fans who were also Chen’s fans so when they knew Baekhyun and Chen were singing together, the reactions were nearly hysteric.

To say Forbid was doing great was truly an understatement. Forbid was loved by their fans. It emerged as number one on Melon after an hour passed after the released and stayed like that until midnight before the chart freeze.

Baekhyun couldn’t sleep, the high after the showcase was still in his body. He drove to the recording studio after taking a shower and changed his clothes at his home.

Kyungsoo was in the studio, still working on something. He was surprised to see Baekhyun.

“Don’t you have a variety recording tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I can’t sleep. My brain is on overdrive.” Baekhyun answered honestly. He sat on the chair. “A tune stays on my mind for hours already, even during the showcase. Might as well turn it into a song.”

“An inspiration right after your album had just been released? That’s quite something, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo handed him a can of coffee. Baekhyun was deep in thoughts before he suddenly sighed.

“Can I ask you something, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun turned his body towards Kyungsoo.

“Shoot me.”

“Am I in love?”

The question caught Kyungsoo off guard but he was quick to get what Baekhyun really meant.

“I know you are stupid but at least you are not as stupid as I thought you be. You only realize it now?” Kyungsoo looked straight at Baekhyun.

“Thank you for saying I’m stupid but how should I know? He is someone that I couldn’t grasp, Soo. He is my star, always up there, some thing that I couldn’t touch. Now that I can even touch and hold him, I am so afraid and confuse. Maybe it’s just an emotional attachment? Something that I felt because I have been his fan for 15 years already?” Baekhyun eyebrows met, he was in disbelief with himself.

“You told me before you don’t understand Forbid. Now that you have performed it to the world, do you understand that song now, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked him back. “I don’t think you don’t understand Forbid. It’s more that you refuse to acknowledge what Forbid is. Forbid is clearly your confession for Jongdae, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo as if he just saw an alien so Kyungsoo continued with his words. “You made it with Jongdae in mind, you acknowledged that. I have known you for years, I have never saw you in a serious relationship, but you always committed yourself everyday to know the latest news about Jongdae. You are only serious about Chen, you never really care about other artists. I thought it was just some fan attachment too, but when I saw the way you reacted around him, Baekhyun, that’s not a normal fan reaction. That’s a reaction towards a soulmate, someone that you love.”

Baekhyun was silent as he tried to process what Kyungsoo just said. His mind was a mess.

“Look, put Chen aside. Do you like Jongdae? What do you think about him?” Kyungsoo asked again.

“I like him. He is a very pleasant human to be with.” Baekhyun answered.

“Explain.”

Baekhyun sighed. “Very supportive, very intuitive, very attentive. Witty, but that is his charm. Good looking, with a very bright smile, a beautiful laugh, and warm hands too...” Baekhyun paused as he looked at his hands. “Hands that I want to hold often...God. Kyungsoo, I’m truly in love, am I?”

Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a big smile and patted his shoulder. “I heard he never fall in love due to trust issue caused by his previous agency. That will be a tough one. Good luck, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gaped at Kyungsoo, “What should I do then?” He panicked.

“Court him properly then, what else? There is no shortcut in love. You have already observed him for fifteen years. Time to do some action.”

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun was busy going for variety show recordings and radio talks, but between all that, he managed to complete a track that he already proposed to his producer to be his title track for his full album.

Cheesy as it sounds, he named the song “Wish”, secretly intended for Jongdae. The song was about wishing to take someone as his legal spouse, to put a ring on the person’s finger. Something that he now wanted to do to Jongdae.

“Don’t you think that’s kind of exaggerating? I mean, you are not even sure what he felt for you?” Kyungsoo commented on the track. But the song was seriously so good, another excellent track from Baekhyun the songwriter. “Jongdae now gives you so many inspirations, if only he knew.”

“When the time comes. I’m still learning too, but I want to be the best for him.” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo nearly puked on his monitor, but to finally see Baekhyun glowing so bright with love, he was willing to do anything for his best friend.

 

* * *

 

The first music show recording was for M Countdown, which Forbid was scheduled to be recorded at an early hour of 2 am. Forbid was still doing extremely good, it stayed as the chart topper even after nearly a week passed.

By 11.30 pm, Baekhyun already arrived at Mnet Hall together with Junmyeon and Luhan. They went to the waiting room and for the first time, Baekhyun shared a waiting room with another artist.

Jongdae, Minseok and Jongin was already there, to their surprise.

“When did you guys arrive? I thought we are already early enough.” Baekhyun asked as he entered the room.

“Just a few minutes ago. We haven’t even greet the PD.” Jongdae answered, as he stood from his seat. “We are using the MV’s suit this time, right? What is the background prop?”

“Just some gold curtains and hanging tapestries. I will let Junmyeon discuss it with the PD later.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Cool. Just like my usual prop.” Jongdae laughed. “When will you record your next song, Baekhyun?”

“At 9am. I have some time to sleep in the middle. I am so sorry for the early recording, Jongdae. I wish they can make it a little bit later.”

“Nah, I’m used to this, don’t worry. Let’s get ready then.” Jongdae said enthusiastically.

They changed into their suits and finished doing their makeup on 1.30am. The PD already asked them to get ready since the staffs already arranging the props. 300 of Baekhyun’s fans and 50 Jongdae’s fans were allowed inside the recording and both of them was excited to meet their fans.

“How are you guys?” Baekhyun asked once they get on the stage. The fans answered happily despite the early morning. “Do you guys love the album?” He asked again.

Jongdae smiled as he saw the interaction so he introduced himself to the crowds. “Hello everyone, I’m Chen. Nice to meet you.” The fans replied him happily and some of them even shouted “Baekchen! Baekchen!”

Jongdae’s eyes went big as he looked at Baekhyun who was also surprised. “You like Baekchen?” Baekhyun asked the crowds. The fans shouted yes loudly, both of them chuckled with laughter. “I like Baekchen too, thank you so much. Please continue to support us.” Baekhyun bowed down his head as a form of gratitude.

They started recording the song three times before the PD gave them the thumbs up, approving their performances. Baekhyun and Jongdae waved at their fans before exiting the stage.

They returned to their waiting room which was already empty. It was already 3am so Luhan and Jongin asked for permission to leave first since there were nothing left to do. Jongin promised to come back later before the live show started while Luhan would return back at 7am. Baekhyun and Jongdae stayed, it would appear to be rude for artists to leave while other singers were staying.

“You guys want anything?” Junmyeon asked, Minseok stood beside him.

“Not really, I just want to sleep. Wake me up at 6.30am later. Thank you Junmyeon.” Baekhyun removed his in ear monitor and receiver. “How about you, Jongdae?”

Jongdae just shook his head. “I just want to sleep too. Thank you guys.”

“Text us if you need anything. We are waiting outside.” Junmyeon and Minseok left, the managers usually stay up to mingle with the other staffs to make sure that everything’s fine.

There were two long coaches in the room, so Jongdae sat on one of them. “Wake me up too later. I want to watch your recording.” He removed his jacket, Baekhyun silently thanked Oh Sehun for choosing non see through materials this time.

“Just go to sleep, we have to bear these early morning recordings for three weeks.” Baekhyun smiled at him.

“Okay. Good...night morning, Baekhyun?” Jongdae laughed. “Sleep well.”

 

* * *

 

They finished the recordings for the first week successfully. The support from fans was huge too, with Jongdae’s fanbases delivering food support to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s team from Thursday until Sunday. Baekhyun was touched by the support, true what people said that the idols were the mirror of their fans. Jongdae’s fans were as kind as Jongdae himself.

Jongdae and Minseok was lounging at Sehun’s studio, Jongdae had no recording for the day and he missed Sehun’s nagging so he decided to spend his time there.

“Jongdae, Junmyeon texted me. It is Baekhyun’s birthday next week. He will do a special fanmeeting so he was asking if you want to come? Your schedule is free on that day.” Minseok looked at Jongdae.

“He is unemployed, just drag him there.” Sehun commented from his seat. Jongdae just stared at him.

“Time and places?” Jongdae asked.

“The theater inside their agency. Tuesday, 3pm. You can come as a surprise to him if you want to.” Minseok answered. Jongdae thought for a while.

“You. Party people.” Jongdae pointed at Sehun. “You know any bakery with the best strawberry cupcakes?”

“Ten dollars for consultation fee.” Sehun answered while scrolling his phone. Jongdae hit him with a pillow. “Wait, you impatient human! I’m scrolling my Instagram to find their username!” Sehun threw back the pillow. “Here, Thunderlight Bakery. But why strawberry cupcakes? It gives me a childish vibes.” Sehun gave him his handphone to Jongdae who copied the contact number.

“Baekhyun loves them. I saw him eating those stuffs whenever we have a practice. Can you call them for me, Minseok? Ask Junmyeon how many people attend the fan meeting and order that many cupcakes from them. And a strawberry birthday cake. How many tiers do you think is appropriate?” Jongdae asked with such a serious face, Sehun bursted out laughing.

“Oh my God, Jongdae! That’s the first time you are doing something for someone other than me, Minseok, Jongin and Yixing! What happened to you?” Sehun sat up straight on the coach.

Jongdae’s ears were red when Sehun stated it like that. “I’m his duet partner, of course I need to do something now! I’m kind to everyone, so please don’t twist my words.”

“I don’t remember you treating your other duet partners tho.” Sehun snickered.

“Their three tiers are beautiful, Dae.” Minseok showed him a post from Thunderlight Bakery’s Instagram, ignoring Sehun’s accusation. “What do you want to write on the cake?”

“Baekchen forever.” Sehun said, Jongdae threw another pillow at him.

“Happy 27th birthday Baekhyun. That’s good enough.” Jongdae zoomed in the strawberry cake. It was beautifully decorated. “But I’m not going. That’s his day, let him enjoy it.”

Jongdae had a big smile on his face, both Minseok and Sehun smiled to see him happy.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae wished Baekhyun for his birthday at 8am although he was dying to wish at 12am itself. Baekhyun’s birthday was trending worldwide, and Jongdae was so happy to see it.

_Happy birthday, Baekhyun. Be happy always._

Jongdae texted him short.

_Oh my, Jongdae! Seriously, you texted me! Thank you so much! XOXO_

Baekhyun replied him in less than one minute, couldn’t believe that his idol now turned to be his secret love, wished for his birthday.

Jongdae didn’t reply him back, after thoroughly thinking whether to do so or not. Let Baekhyun enjoy his day, he always reasoned with himself using that sentence.

Baekhyun’s special birthday fan meeting started exactly at 3pm, Minseok finished checking the birthday cake and all 3000 strawberry cupcakes wrapped in a box together with strawberry milks had been delivered safely, thanks to Junmyeon who is helping him doing it secretly. Minseok left with the Thunderlight Bakery’s staffs, he didn’t have any plan to stay since Junmyeon was busy with the fan meeting too.

Baekhyun was in the middle of interacting with the fans when Junmyeon came and pushed the cake trolley. Baekhyun was surprised, but he still waved his hands to his fan to sing the birthday song happily.

“Whoa, what a surprise from my manager. I already told him not to prepare anything this year.” Baekhyun spoke through his mic. Baekhyun already prepared lunchbox for all of his fans, to have another meal for him was sure making him happy.

“There is another presents for your fans too.” Junmyeon whispered, and motioned at the staffs to pass the boxes of cupcakes with the fans.

“Whoaaa. This is so nice, thank you so much!” Baekhyun sneaked a look at his fans. “What did you guys receive? I got a big cake!” He snickered.

Junmyeon patted Baekhyun’s shoulder and whispered again, “Jongdae prepared this. Thank him later.” He smiled at the surpised Baekhyun and left the stage.

Baekhyun was deeply touched, he ran his fingers through his hair, all thoughts passed through his head before saying, “All of these strawberry surprises are sponsored by Chen, guys! Make sure to tag and thank him later!” Baekhyun shouted happily. “How about we cut this cake and I will eat the cake and you guys eat the cupcakes?”

Baekhyun sure smiled all the way towards the ending of his fan meeting.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun, Chen and Baekchen were the trending words for the whole evening, and Baekhyun was happy beyond words. He immediately asked for his handphone from Junmyeon after the fan meeting ended. He locked the door of his office and immediately pressed the call button.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s voice on the other line was clear.

“Jongdae! You sneaky guy! Why did you do that! Thank you so much!” Baekhyun shrieked loudly while laughing, couldn’t mask his happiness.

“That was nothing, Baekhyun. I hope it was good enough. Sehun recommended me the bakery.” Jongdae laid on his bed, he just finished showering.

“Still, you don’t have to sponsor all of us! Where are you actually?” Baekhyun bit his finger.

“Home. I slept after lunch just to wake up with a nonstop notifications.” Jongdae laughed. “We are trending, I didn’t expect that.”

“Thanks to you, now we have a base of our shipper.” Baekhyun smiled. “Let’s go for a dinner. My treat since you treated me and my fans.” Baekhyun fidgeting, he already planned this in his mind after the whole surprises in the fan meeting just now.

“Seriously? Don’t you need to celebrate with your close friends too?” Jongdae asked shockingly.

“I already kick Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on their legs so that’s enough for me. I spent this morning with my family and I already spent my time with fans, so all that’s left is you.” Smooth Baekhyun, he thought to himself.

Jongdae smiled to himself when he heard that. “Pick me up, you know my place.”

“7.30pm. Wear something nice.” Baekhyun replied.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun went home and took a quick shower. He spent 30 minutes inside his wardrobe room, before decided to wear a black shirt and black pants. Safe choice, but still did wonder to his overall look. He styled up his hair, something which he rarely did but he did it anyway.

He booked a reservation at Zitao Restaurant, a Chinese restaurant owned by Phoenix Hotel, a famous five stars hotel. He hoped it wasn’t grand enough to scare Jongdae away, although he really wanted it to be grand anyway.

He drove to Jongdae’s place and texted the other guy. The small door on Jongdae’s big gate opened, revealed Jongdae himself.

Jongdae was wearing white crisp shirt and also black pants, his hair was messy, but those curls were really what made Jongdae attractive in Baekhyun’s eyes. His breath was literally been snatched as he saw Jongdae, he thanked God his car was 100% tinted to save him from the embarrassment.

Jongdae entered the car and smiled at him. “You smell so nice, what perfume are you wearing?” Jongdae asked as he seated himself.

“Chanel’s Allure Homme Sport. You like it? I like it too.” Baekhyun patted himself mentally on the shoulder for the correct choice.

“Smell so nice.” Jongdae commented. “Where are we going, Baekhyun?”

“Phoenix Hotel. Their Zitao Restaurant serve the best Chinese dishes. You love Chinese foods right?” Baekhyun drove away into the highway.

“Phoenix? That must have cost a fortune, Baekhyun!” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun.

“I know their main chef, don’t worry. He will serve the best food, deserving their price.”

They arrived at the hotel 20 minutes later. Baekhyun passed his car to the valet, both of them exited the car and went inside the hotel.

Chef Zitao greeted the pair, wished Baekhyun for his birthday and personally showed them their tables. The dishes already picked by Baekhyun, so the waiter was quick to serve their foods.

The servings was truly delicious and it showed on Jongdae’s face. He was smiling brightly, commenting “umph” and “wow” between bites that he took.

Did Jongdae was this happy all the time he was with Baekhyun before, he didn’t know. But he was truly glad to make Jongdae happy today, just like how Jongdae made him happy today. Was this a date? He wanted to think so.

They were eating their desserts when Jongdae’s handphone vibrated. He only set the vibration for Minseok tonight and set the rest as mute to avoid any disturbance.

“Honestly, where are you?” Minseok’s tone was serious.

“Phoenix, for a dinner.”

“With?”

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun alarmed when he heard Jongdae mentioned his name.

“Damn. Any suspicious person there?” Minseok asked.

Jongdae glanced around carefully, Baekhyun followed his actions out of habit as an idol.

“No one that I saw. What happened Minseok?” Jongdae whispered.

“I went to your house to send your outfit when I saw a suspicious car near your house. Probably from Dispatch. Did Baekhyun fetch you just now?”

Jongdae sighed and put down his fork. “Yes, he did. The heck, I don’t even told you about this.” Baekhyun’s eyebrow rise, he wanted to know what happened too.

“Maybe because of your surprise food support? The trending? I don’t know but just don’t go back to your house tonight. I’ll ask Junmyeon to check on Baekhyun’s condominium area. Get back to you later.” Minseok hung up.

“What happened, Jongdae?” Baekhyun leaned closer.

“A suspicious car outside my house now. Minseok is checking with Junmyeon now.” Jongdae replied.

Baekhyun sighed, tabloid reporters seriously couldn’t let him live in peace. He called Junmyeon, who was now going to Baekhyun’s condominium area. They waited for Junmyeon’s updates over their desserts.

Apparently there were also suspicious cars outside the condominium lobby and in the parking area, Baekhyun was so frustrated to hear it.

“I’ll ask help from Zitao.” Baekhyun said after thoroughly thinking.

“How?” Jongdae asked.

“We have to stay here tonight. I’ll ask him to book a room for us. I don’t think they follow me from my condominium. They were no reporters here too. Is that okay with you?” Baekhyun asked seriously.

“Zitao, he-“

“Luhan’s boyfriend. Don’t worry. I trust him.” Baekhyun gave a firm smile. “I’m so sorry it happened tonight. And to you, of all people.” Baekhyun lowered his head.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m okay. It’s your reputation that we need to save here. You are in the middle of a promotion too.” Jongdae kicked Baekhyun’s shin. Baekhyun flinched and made a face. “We will stay here if that’s the best for now. I already slept with you for four nights already while waiting for the music shows, don’t be a stranger to me now.”

Baekhyun nodded and walked towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, Zitao walked out with him and smiled towards Jongdae.

“Want some Chinese tea, sir? It helps calming the mind, perfect for us now.” Baekhyun put one of his hand behind him, acted as a waiter as he approached Jongdae, which earned a smack from Jongdae.

Zitao came ten minutes later and handed a keycard to Baekhyun. “Use the service elevator. I’ll show you the way.”

“Thank you, Tao. Here, my car key. Give it to Luhan. I already asked for his help just now. He will pick it up. Junmyeon will pick us up tomorrow morning using his own car.” Zitao nodded and accepted the car key. “Text me your bank number, I’ll pay for the room once we settle in. We owe you a lot, Tao. I’ll pay you double tonight.”

“Don’t worry. You help Luhan a lot too. Better leave before the reporters know you guys are here.” Zitao suggested.

Baekhyun paid for their dinners and they went to the service elevator. He patted Zitao’s shoulder and said his thanks once again before he and Jongdae entered the elevator.

They reached their room level and walked so fast, but then all famous singers was used to do so. Baekhyun slide the keycard inside the slot and walked in quickly once the door was unlocked, Jongdae followed him closely. They looked at each other before Jongdae suddenly laughed.

“Oh my God, it’s been a while since I did that!” Jongdae hit Baekhyun’s arm playfully. “Sorry, it’s been a while since I’m under any tabloids’ radar, this is somehow quite fun. Loosen up! I’m sure we are not on Dispatch’s news tomorrow morning.”

“We will, for the trending stuffs and your food support.” Baekhyun unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, relieved that they were finally safe. Hopefully. He didn’t want anything bad to happen at Jongdae. He could handle any scandal, but he couldn’t handle to let Jongdae involve in another problem.

“Come on, Baekhyun. That’s a good thing anyway. Why are you so stressed out?” Jongdae looked at him with extreme concern, that was enough for Baekhyun to break down.

Baekhyun hugged Jongdae tightly, he sighed loudly. “It’s my birthday and I don’t want to put you in trouble on my birthday.”

Jongdae was rigid for a few seconds before hugging Baekhyun back. “We are safe, Baekhyun. We are safe.”

They stayed like that for a while before Baekhyun released the hug. “Sorry for the sudden emotional burst. Let me wash my face first.” He sweat so much due to the tension.

“Go, then. I’ll browse the TV.” Jongdae smiled at him before laid on the bed.

Baekhyun joined him after he exited the toilet. “What are you watching?” He laid beside Jongdae. Damn Zitao for choosing a room with queen size bed.

“The Vow. Is it truly possible to lose your memories tho?” Jongdae pushed the comforter out from the fold to let Baekhyun join him.

“I don’t know but I don’t want that to happen to me.” Baekhyun snuggled comfortably inside the comforter.

“If you truly love someone you will never forget that person, right?” Jongdae asked again.

Baekhyun was silent for a while before answering. “I hope so. I certainly don’t want to forget you.”

Jongdae glanced at Baekhyun. “Cheesy. Is that a pickup line?” He laughed.

It took all of Baekhyun’s willpower not to say yes and scared Jongdae away. He decided to sleep early to fight all thoughts and lust that entered his body and mind.

“I want to sleep, Jongdae. I am full and tired. You can continue watching the movie, I don’t mind the noise.” Baekhyun arranged the pillows under his head.

“Poor you, such a long day. Good night then Baekhyun. Happy birthday again.” Jongdae’s smile was so sweet, Baekhyun really want to kiss the smile.

He went to turn off the light on his side instead. “Good night Jongdae.”

Truly the best birthday ever.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up due to soft singing that sounded foreign yet very familiar to him. He slowly opened his eyes, just to see Jongdae was lying next to him, head pillowed by Baekhyun’s arm, while putting his phone on the side of Baekhyun’s body which now stood as the rest for his handphone, watching a video. Probably Bruno Mars’ video.

Jongdae looked so cute in his morning hair, which was so different from the time they woke up in the waiting room, all styled up and guarded. This look was so natural, so beautiful, Baekhyun looked at Jongdae for a minute who was totally oblivious of Baekhyun.

Oblivious now and probably always.

“The audacity to make my body as your handphone’s rest...” Baekhyun said in a rough voice.

Jongdae paused the video and looked up at Baekhyun. “Same to you. The audacity to hug me in my sleep. You are lucky I’m kind.”

Baekhyun blinked for a while before the fact settled in. Now he realized he did take Jongdae’s area for Jongdae was nearly at the edge of the bed.

“Oh Goddddd this is embarrassing!” Baekhyun quickly pulled his arm and hid under the comforter, turned his back to Jongdae. Jongdae laughed heartily at him.

“Hey, stop overreacting. Why are you so shy?” Jongdae poked Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun was silent for a few minutes, fighting with himself before finally turned his body back to look at Jongdae.

“Kim Jongdae.” Jongdae raised his eyebrows.

“I have feelings for you.”

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae straight in the eyes. The shock in Jongdae’s face was clear, Baekhyun suddenly wished he didn’t have that stupid courage just now.

“I don’t want any answer right now, I understand we only know each other personally for months, and for work too. But I’m honest. I really like you.” Baekhyun continued. “God, did I ruin us? God, Byun Baekhyun! In the middle of promotion too!” Baekhyun went to hide under the comforter again before Jongdae stopped him by holding Baekhyun’s hand.

“I...well.” Jongdae tried to find the correct words. “Love is a foreign thing for me. I can’t even discuss it properly with Minseok or Sehun without feeling like I’m being judged.” He paused and Baekhyun waited patiently although his heart was beating wild. “I’m sorry I can’t reply your feelings now, but I really love your company. I don’t know if that means anything, I rarely want to hang out with someone new but I love to spend time with you.” He looked at Baekhyun. “I’m still learning how to trust people properly, if it’s okay with you, I still want to be your friend while trying to open up myself, learning more about myself. And you.”

Baekhyun was relieved to hear it, he didn’t get accepted nor he didn’t get rejected neither. In his relief, he immediately held Jongdae’s face and kissed his forehead. Jongdae was surprised again for the sudden intimacy but Baekhyun just smiled at him.

“Thank you, Jongdae. I thought you will just leave me and hate me.” Baekhyun still held his face.

“I maybe haven’t experience love but I’m not that immature, you know.” Jongdae escaped Baekhyun’s gaze, his own face was probably already red.

So cute, Baekhyun thought to himself.

“You haven’t even kiss yet?” Baekhyun decided to tease Jongdae.

Jongdae’s face now really went deep red and he pulled Baekhyun’s hands from his face. “I’m sorry but I don’t think it’s wrong for me to save it for my soulmate?” Jongdae immediately sat up.

Baekhyun laughed at his reaction, his morning was certainly better with Jongdae. “I’m just playing with you, don’t be shy.” He sat up too. “Or I will keep on falling for you for your cuteness.”

Jongdae quickly threw his pillow at Baekhyun.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily there were no news about them, so Baekhyun and Jongdae kept on promoting Forbid as planned. Forbid’s first win was extremely emotional, Baekhyun immediately hugged Jongdae on stage once Forbid was announced as the winner.

Personal space was no longer in their dictionaries, they always stood so close with each other. Jongdae was clearly comfortable with Baekhyun’s warmth, but Baekhyun didn’t dare to push his luck often so they stayed that way.

Forbid won big too, it achieved twelve wins, even until the end of promotions. Fans and the general public loved the song, both Baekhyun and Jongdae’s popularity rocketed high.

They still contacted each other even after the promotions, sometimes Baekhyun would hang out at Jongdae’s house during his free time. Jongdae received another OST’s offer which he gladly accepted. They kept encouraging and checking on each other, proof that they were getting closer.

Baekhyun finally released his repackaged on late of June, with Wish as his title track. The lyrics was cheesy in a serious way as Kyungsoo labeled it. _Tortured to love you, loving the way you tortured me._

“You are tortured to love Jongdae who keep stalling the progress of your love story, but still love him even for torturing your feelings. Wow, I never thought you are into this kind of kink.” Chanyeol commented, once the MV had been released.

Baekhyun just sighed in front of his monitor, “How long should I stay in this pain? Maybe he didn’t see me in that way at all.”

“It’s not even three months since you confessed to him, be patient. He still keeps in touch with you and that is good enough.” Chanyeol encouraged him.

The lyrics of the song wasn’t left unnoticed by the reporters. Everyone was asking if Baekhyun was in love and wanted to marry someone soon, including a certain Oh Sehun.

“ _I’ll put the ring on your finger_. Wow, words. Don’t forget to book your wedding suits from me. Special discount for wedding of the year.” Sehun said as he watched the MV. He clearly could hear Jongdae sighed. “You seriously didn’t say yes already to this not so subtle marriage proposal? I’m disappointed with you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae was silent before he finally replied, “Should I trust him, Sehun?”

“He stays with you when other fans of yours left, so yes. You should.” Sehun put his iPad down to look at Jongdae.

“Let me search for Baekhyun’s scandal. There must be something on him.” Jongdae unlocked his handphone and went to Naver. He typed the words into the search bar.

“Baekhyun and Taeng. Wow. Seriously, Taeng? He is not even your type. Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Well. They are sickeningly close.” Jongdae said, Sehun now sat beside Jongdae to see the results too.

“Chanyeol is that famous composer, right?” Sehun put his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Yeah, a guy that is taller than you. Baekhyun and Aera. Aera is cute, probably his type. Well, everything are just gossips. There are no confirmed relationships.” Jongdae scrolled more.

“Confirmed is with you. Confirmed and whipped. And you didn’t even push him away.” Sehun replied.

Jongdae just went silent, he thought of so many things. For the first time he really wanted to experience love.

And for the first time too, he was scared that he was probably not good enough for Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae was scheduled to go to Tokyo, together with other artists for a mini concert on September 20, which was also a day before Jongdae’s birthday. Jongdae had a successful comeback on early August, his album sellings was so good which he thanked Baekhyun for helping him gained new fans via Forbid. The artists lineup for the mini concert included some extremely famous singers, and Jongdae was so happy to be able to join together to promote his latest album.

They left for Japan on September 19 on the same flight, together with other artists too, obviously. That didn’t stop them from exchanging secret glances.

Jongdae was more open now with Baekhyun, exchanging the details of their day every night before the day ended. Sometimes Baekhyun was still in the studio when Jongdae called which he excused himself from the studio to talk with Jongdae which always ended up to be an hour phone call, a behavior Kyungsoo labeled as so disgustingly domestic, they should just register their marriage forms already.

Jongdae sat beside Minseok as usual in the business class, Jongin already left the day before to hangout with Yixing who was also in Japan right now. They sat at the front row, with Baekhyun and Junmyeon at the row behind them.

 _You look so good_  
_And the cap looks so familiar_  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jongdae laughed when he saw the texts that Baekhyun just sent. The cap was Baekhyun’s, he left it on Jongdae’s house last week. He removed the cap and rearranged his hair before putting on the cap again.

 _I always look so good_  
_And the cap looks much better on my head_  
_Thanks_ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

Baekhyun smiled widely. He fell so deep for Jongdae, and he was sure the other guy was already in deep with him too.

 

* * *

 

They had the rehearsal on the early morning, Baekhyun’s turn was before Jongdae, who was the last singer to sing in the concert. He would sing three songs before they sing Forbid together and Jongdae would continue to stay on stage to sing his own songs.

If they were sickeningly sweet and close with each other, the event staffs and the other artists chose not to say anything about it. That’s the unspoken rule in the entertainment industry, don’t meddle with other people’s issue. Baekhyun didn’t mind what other people said about him and Jongdae, he was the happiest person in the world if Baekchen was real. Jongdae however, didn’t comment anything about their closeness whenever someone addressed it and Baekhyun respected that, Jongdae was known to keep his private lives to himself since his debut.

The mini concert went well, the fans were happy to watch Forbid live once again, it had been a while since they last performed the song. Baekhyun was so happy to sing once again with Jongdae, he stayed at the side of the stage to watch Jongdae sang.

During the ending ment, Baekhyun immediately stood beside Jongdae and congratulated him for the great performances. They played around with each other, and when the confetti was suddenly launched, Jongdae was so shocked that he immediately held Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun held his hand back and smiled comfortingly at Jongdae, although Jongdae was now laughing due to his own clumsiness. Baekhyun squated and collected the confetti in his hand, he then blew it on Jongdae’s direction.

“Ten minutes early but still, happy birthday, love.” Baekhyun whispered on Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae just slapped his arm, mouthed the word thank you and smiled at Baekhyun. They were clearly in their own worlds, and now Baekhyun really wanted to kiss him without caring for the other people and he knew it was time to properly ask Jongdae to make it official.

 

* * *

 

The concert’s staffs held a small party to celebrate Jongdae’s birthday, which he thanked everyone for the party despite the long day. Baekhyun joined together with the other artists and staffs, although he didn’t prepare anything for the midnight. He already planned another thing bigger in his mind.

Jongdae promised to hangout with Yixing on his birthday, which he already told Baekhyun earlier about his plan. Baekhyun was scheduled to return back that morning and couldn’t return together with Jongdae who planned to return in another two days due to Baekhyun’s packed schedule.

If Jongdae was disappointed that Baekhyun couldn’t celebrate his birthday personally with him, he didn’t show it on his behavior. It had been a while too since he last saw Yixing, he couldn’t leave Yixing just for Baekhyun.

Jongdae already promised to meet Yixing at Ginza Six around noon, Minseok didn’t join him today since Jongin asked for his help to accompany him buying new fabrics for Sehun. Typical classy Oh Sehun to direct other people to do his job.

Yixing texted Jongdae last minute to change their meeting point.

 _Let’s meet at Ginza Namiki instead._  
_There are a lot of people here._  
_I’m waiting in front of Cartier._

Jongdae texted Yixing back to tell him that he would arrive soon and went to catch a taxi to go to Ginza Namiki. Thank God for the peaceful Japan, people either didn’t know he is a singer or prefer to let him live his life, something that he didn’t experience back at home.

He arrived in front of Cartier at Ginza Namiki and noticed Yixing right away. Yixing noticed him too and immediately hugged Jongdae.

“Happy birthday, my business partner! It’s been a while since I met you!” Yixing hugged him tightly. “You are glowing without me! Tell me more about Baekhyun!”

Jongdae hit Yixing playfully on his stomach. “You should stop listening to Sehun and listen to me more! Now, where do you plan to bring me?” Jongdae asked happily. It was nice to finally be able to meet Yixing. They established the agency together after Jongdae’s case settled, Yixing often composed songs for Jongdae too. Lately he was busy in China, producing tracks for a gaming company, which took most of his time now.

“The best shabu-shabu in Tokyo! Eat until you spill about Baekhyun!” Yixing already put his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders to lead the way when Jongdae froze, suddenly saw a figure very familiar to him inside Cartier’s store. He pulled Yixing quickly to stand near the wall outside of the store to avoid being noticed by the people inside the store.

“Hmm? What? You want to enter Cartier?” Yixing asked.

“No. I- I saw someone familiar. Can we stay here for a while?” Jongdae’s eyes was fixed on that figure. Yixing nodded and looked inside the shop too.

“Holy! That’s Byun Baekhyun! Why are we stalking him now?” Yixing whispered closely to Jongdae. “That’s Chanyeol, right? I work with him once. They look so close. Wait! What- Are they choosing rings? They picked two rings, Jongdae? Look, look! They even wore it together! And laughing- Wait. I thought Sehun said Baekhyun is your-“ Yixing didn’t manage to end his sentence when Jongdae dragged him from the store.

“Let’s go. I’m hungry.” Jongdae said, walking quickly. No, he was not hungry.

He was angry.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae tried his best to control his anger and enjoyed Yixing’s company when Yixing suddenly tapped his hand.

“Your mind is somewhere else, Dae. This is about Baekhyun just now, right?” Yixing asked.

Jongdae dipped his chopsticks in the sauces mindlessly before answering. “I thought he likes me. He said he went back this morning, even saying he was boarding the plane. But now, I saw him here. Did he lie to me?” Jongdae replied. It was so much easier to talk with Yixing compared to Sehun, Yixing was a better listener.

“Maybe he changed his schedule last minute...? I don’t really know him but from what Sehun told me I understand that Baekhyun is head over heels for you for a while now?” Yixing gave him a slice of meat.

“I don’t know...I’m still in shock if you want me to be honest.” Jongdae took the slice in between his chopsticks.

“You like him, Jongdae?” Yixing asked straightforwardly.

Jongdae looked at him straight in the eyes and sighed. “I’m positive I’m in love with him. He is a great guy, very understanding too. But what if he got tired waiting of for me and went to Chanyeol instead?”

“Love is not something you can exhange from this person to another person quickly, Dae. It took you 27 years too to finally love someone.” Yixing put down his chopsticks. “You should ask him. Remember how we speculated about our payments before for a freaking two years before we finally had the courage to ask that old man about the truth of our payments? Don’t make the same mistake again, Dae. Love is all about communication. Ask him now. If he truly move on to Chanyeol then leave.”

Jongdae stared at Yixing for a while before continued to bite his meat. “Let me enjoy my already ruined birthday first before confronting him. Love is sure complicated.”

“Don’t run away, Dae. Face it.” Yixing reminded him again, Jongdae just nodded quietly.

 

* * *

 

Yixing brought Jongdae to Odaiba Waterfront to distract him from Baekhyun. Jongdae enjoyed the views and they talked for hours, catching up with their lives and talking about almost everything. They sat at a cafe, overlooking the Rainbow Bridge.

When evening came, Jongdae finally decided to text Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t text him too when he was supposed to “already arrived at the airport.”

 _Picking rings already?_  
_Sincere congratulations from me for you and Chanyeol_  
（＾＿＾）

“That’s the most insincere wish ever, and I can feel the insincerity a mile away from here.” Yixing laughed when he saw what Jongdae just sent to Baekhyun. He let Jongdae texted in whatever way he wanted to, so long as Jongdae texted Baekhyun.

Jongdae counted the minutes when suddenly Baekhyun called him. “Three minutes. Freaking three minutes it took for him to call me.” Jongdae waved his phone at Yixing’s face.

“God, you just reminded me of my own first relationship. Counting the minutes!” Yixing laughed. “You aren’t answering the call?”

“No. I have my own dignity too.” Jongdae let the call ended before a few more calls from Baekhyun came.

“You are scary. I feel sorry for Baekhyun.” Yixing commented, the call ended and text messages now arrived at Jongdae’s phone.

 _Where are you?_  
_Jongdae_  
_Let’s talk_  
_I can explain_  
_Let me explainnn_  
_Jongdae_  
_Kim Jongdae_  
_Jongdaeeeee_

Another text from Minseok came.

_Pick up Baekhyun’s call before I give him Yixing’s number._

“Pick up. Don’t be a jerk.” Yixing said as he read the messages.

The next call came and after the seventh ring, Jongdae finally picked it up.

“Jongdae! Listen, I’m sorry! Where are you? Let’s meet up!” Baekhyun’s tone was clearly relieved mixed with troubled.

“Odaiba Tokyo Plaza. 30 minutes and I will leave.” Jongdae immediately ended the call.

“You are crazy. What if he is on the other side of Tokyo?” Yixing said, although he was humored to see this new side of Jongdae.

“Let him suffer. I didn’t suffer this weird pain in my heart for hours just to be treated like a trash.” Jongdae hunched his back, he was nervous.

“Can I leave you alone with him? I will wait inside the mall. If you don’t text me in two hours I will assume you are going back with him.” Yixing stood up, ready to leave Jongdae to meet Baekhyun alone.

“I’ll be fine. Thank you, Xing.” Jongdae hugged Yixing and watched his bestfriend left for the mall.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Baekhyun finally called again.

“Where are you?” He sounded so breathy. Did he run? Jongdae thought to himself.

“In front of Tokyo Plaza’s main entrance.”

“Don’t hang up on me this time, wait, wait! Okay, I see you!” Baekhyun ended the call, Jongdae looked around him, he finally saw Baekhyun ran towards him.

“I- God- Let me catch my breath.” Baekhyun removed his sweater and held his knees with his hands. He was clearly sweating so much.

How long did he run? Jongdae suddenly felt guilty for Baekhyun.

“When did you see me?” Baekhyun finally approached Jongdae, chose to kneel in front of Jongdae instead.

“Noon. At Cartier. You look so disgustingly happy, I refused to say hi.” Jongdae replied angrily. Just to be reminded of the scene was enough to make his anger resurfaced dangerously.

“You are clearly misunderstood. That’s not for Chanyeol!” Baekhyun raised his voice, didn’t care all the eyes that focused on them. “That’s for you! I want to give it to you!”

Jongdae’s face was clearly in disbelief. “You are lying, Chanyeol wore it. I saw with my own eyes. And Chanyeol is here? Must have been for your secret honeymoon with him.” Jongdae accused freely.

“God, Jongdae, no. He arrived earlier for a meeting with a Japanese actor! Mackenyu, you can ask Mackenyu if you didn’t believe me! He only helped me to pick the right rings. And why would Chanyeol have a secret honeymoon with me? Kyungsoo will have both of our heads if that happen!” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s knees now.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Chanyeol is Kyungsoo’s husband! Haven’t you at least have the thought to google about Chanyeol if you are truly mad at us, seriously Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun wanted to slap his forehead but chose not to do so since the king of oblivious was in front of him.

“Kyungsoo is what? How come I didn’t know?” Jongdae’s turn now to raise his voice.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think it’s wrong if I am only interested to talk about us?” Baekhyun fought back.

Jongdae continued to process all of Baekhyun’s words when he suddenly realized something. “What do you mean that’s for me? I don’t remember telling you my ring size and I don’t think I have the same size with Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun hit his forehead on one of Jongdae’s knee instead. “I asked Minseok! Go ask Minseok now if you can’t believe me. I even engraved both of our names on the rings!” He quickly searched for the ring boxes in his sweater. “See?” He opened both boxes and showed the rings to Jongdae. True, each of the rings was engraved with the word _Baekhyun_ and _Jongdae_ beautifully on the inside of the rings. Jongdae was truly lost for words.

“Damn it, Jongdae. I was planning to surprise you but it turned out like this.” Baekhyun placed both of the rings back inside the boxes. “I’m planning to surprise you in your room tonight before your birthday end, I already planned it with Minseok carefully.”

Baekhyun was clearly disappointed and sad, Jongdae now was in full guilt, tried to find the correct words.

“Why did you buy the rings actually?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun looked up at him in disbelief. “I want to propose you, obviously!” He paused. “Don’t you want to marry me?” Jongdae’s face was blank, Baekhyun now seriously in extreme nervousness.

“Why are you denying me the pleasure of having a boyfriend when you clearly know that I have never been in a relationship? I want to have a boyfriend first, can we just follow the proper procedure like a normal couple?” Jongdae finally whined.

It took Baekhyun a good one minute before Jongdae’s words finally entered his mind properly.

“What?” Baekhyun now held Jongdae’s shoulders, eyes leveled with him.

“What what?” Jongdae asked back.

“What did you say? You want to be my boyfriend first?” Baekhyun leaned closer.

“I didn’t say it exactly like that, but yes, if you want to put it like that.” Jongdae’s face suddenly went red. “We are a couple now? I don’t know. Relationship terms are too difficult.”

Baekhyun was so happy, he held Jongdae’s face and kissed him deeply. Jongdae was only able to hold Baekhyun’s waist, shocked with Baekhyun’s reaction.

Jongdae didn’t lie when he said he never had a relationship and most certainly didn’t lie when he said that he never kiss, he clearly didn’t know how to respond Baekhyun’s kiss. Baekhyun laughed in their kiss, pulled apart to look at Jongdae properly.

“That is a kiss. If you don’t know the term.” Jongdae immediately hit Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I know that, silly. How dare you took my first kiss without warning.” He hid his face from Baekhyun due to embarrassment. Baekhyun hugged him close, too happy to care about anyone else in their surroundings.

“I really love you, Jongdae. We can be boyfriends for as long as you want, but my marriage proposal is still on the table.”

“I don’t know if I can be a good partner for you tho.” Jongdae replied. “But I love you too, Baekhyun. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.” He hugged Baekhyun back.

Baekhyun released their hug to collect back the ring boxes. He took the one which was engraved with the word Jongdae and wore it on his finger. “I’ll wear this from now. Take this, it’s the one with my name on it. If you wear it in the future, I’ll take that as your answer to my proposal.” Baekhyun gave him the other box.

“Why are you so determined to take me as your spouse?” Jongdae looked at him wonderingly as he took the box.

“Because you are wonderful and I really want to register your name under my household. Take responsibility for you legally. Build our life together properly.” Baekhyun looked at him and smiled proudly. That was the future he wanted with Jongdae. He dreamt of it for months already. “Happy birthday Kim Jongdae. It’s kind of messy and didn’t follow the original plan, but please be my boyfriend.” He looked lovingly at Jongdae.

Jongdae smiled at him. “Thank you, boyfriend.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun wake up with an empty bed, he quickly glanced around to look for Jongdae. Jongdae wasn’t in the room so he reached out for his phone to know the time.

10.30am.

He clearly overslept, so he went to the toilet to wash his face.

He found Jongdae later in front of his wardrobe room with a ladle in his hand.

“Good morning, love. What are you doing here with a ladle?” Baekhyun hugged Jongdae from behind and kissed the nape of Jongdae’s neck.

“It’s only been two months since I accepted you to be my boyfriend but why is only a quarter of the clothes here are mine and the rest is yours?” Jongdae pointed to the room using the ladle.

“I’m sorry but your home is more convenient for me to live. My house don’t have a person named Kim Jongdae in it.” Baekhyun rested his hand on Jongdae’s slim waist. “To my defense, you keep your clothes at Sehun’s studio too.”

“Don’t involve Sehun in this conversation. I think I want to renovate this room. Make it into two levels. Your clothes will take the upper part, mine will have the lower part.” Jongdae said.

“Are you officially inviting me to move in with you?” Baekhyun asked excitedly.

“I think you already moved in right under my nose. The bed now smells like you. Your laundry is more than mine. The refrigerator is now filled with strawberries. Your shoes took a lot more space in the rack compared to mine. My study room suddenly converted into a game room.” Jongdae started to point everywhere in the house.

“Okay, okay. We will renovate the house. I’ll pay half, I’ll start moving my items into your house soon.”

Jongdae smacked Baekhyun’s arm and turned around to look at him. “You are confident enough to live everyday with me now?”

“I’m not confident anymore to live apart from you. I wish you will just wear my ring soon.” Baekhyun made a face.

“Soon, I promise.” Jongdae kissed Baekhyun deeply.

 

* * *

 

Today was April 21, a year after Forbid was released and also the last day of Jongdae’s tour. He successfully held a tour for three months all over Asia, all of the venues was sold out within five minutes. A great restart for his career.

Baekhyun and their close circles promised to attend this final day, to celebrate the success of the tour together later.

Jongdae started the concert strongly, the setlist began with rock songs, a genre he decided to try for his full album last year, thanks to encouragement from Baekhyun. Rock songs really suited Jongdae’s voice, but then Jongdae’s voice suited every genre nicely.

They screamed just like the other fangirls, some of the fans noticed Baekhyun who no longer wore his mask to fully scream for Jongdae.

The public still had no idea about their relationship, Jongdae preferred to stay lowkey. It wasn’t a hard task to follow, thanks to Jongdae’s high walled house and Baekhyun’s fully tinted car.

The concert went smoothly and now it was the ending ment. Jongdae clearly sweat so much, he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and finally walked in front of the mic stand.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.” Baekhyun suddenly gasped as he saw the closeup view of Jongdae at the screen.

“I know you are whipped for him but he just unbuttoned a few buttons, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol commented.

“No. He. He is wearing the ring! Around his necklace, that’s my ring!” Baekhyun tried his best not to scream.

“Oh yes, wedding of the year is finally coming to fill my pocket.” Sehun said happily.

“Are you sure the wedding is coming? He might just wear it for fashion.” Kyungsoo said in his normal plain tone.

“I already told him to wear that if he is ready to marry me!” Baekhyun replied quickly.

The crowds, including them went to silence when Jongdae cleared his throat. “Wow, finally this tour is coming to the end. Thank you so much for always supporting me, I will never make it here without you guys.” Jongdae said humbly. “I really don’t want this tour to end. Do you guys want it to end?” Jongdae asked the crowds. The whole stadium was filled with the fan shouting no except for Baekhyun.

“Yes! I miss you and you are rarely at home!” Baekhyun said, which received a smack from Kyungsoo.

“Behave.” Kyungsoo said.

“Thank you to the director, the band, the staffs, my agency, my manager. Without you guys I can’t make this tour into reality.” Jongdae clapped and bowed down towards the stage and the middle of the stadium where the director sat. “Thank you to my family, my friends. Special shout out to Byun Baekhyun, he said he is coming but I can’t locate where he is.” Jongdae chuckled.

“Kim Jongdae!!!” Baekhyun suddenly stood and shouted from his position, waving his lightstick hard. The fans around their area went berserk with excitement to know that Byun Baekhyun sat close with them.

“Ah yes, I found him now. Thank you Byun Baekhyun, today marked one year since the release of Forbid. Thank you for changing my life.” Jongdae bowed down towards Baekhyun’s direction, which Baekhyun bowed down back towards him.

“Thank you to all my fans once again. I love you guys so much!” Jongdae shouted and bowed down for nearly a minute towards his fans, so thankful for their support.

“For this final day, I have prepared a surprise for you guys. Instead of an encore, I will perform my new single that I will release soon as the closing song.” Jongdae smiled towards the crowds.

“What? Single? I don’t know anything about that!” Baekhyun shouted from his seat. “He must have been preparing for it behind my back!”

“I composed and wrote the whole track myself, and special thanks to Zhang Yixing for his help, he is the best producer in the world for me.” Jongdae smiled to himself.

Baekhyun was so proud to know that, he was starting to clap his hand.

“This is Chen, closing this Thunder Tour with love. Special for you guys, here is my new song which is called,” Jongdae paused, fidgeting with the ring that he put on his necklace and looked at Baekhyun’s direction.

“I Want To Marry You.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is me, trying to get a certain Malay song called Haram (you can search the song on YouTube, the singers are Hael Husaini and Dayang Nurfaizah) out of my mind. The first chapter is loosely based on the two singers too (no, they are not an item although I ship them lol). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
